Kagome vs Shikon High
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: She's reckless. She's rebellious. She's unstoppable. Secrets are her game. Higurashi Kagome, welcome to Shikon no Tama High School. ? X Kagome. [HIATUS]
1. The New Girl

A/N: (grins) This is my second fanfic, possibly a Kouga X Kagome! I'll post the original summary here too, because it got cut off:

Kagome is the new "bad girl" at Shikon no Tama High. She's known as Shadow's Flame among many other things. She plays by her own rules, has seemingly perfected an emotionless mask, and has a wicked temper. To top it off, she's gorgeous, clever, and can seriously kick ass! With all these "qualities" who's gonna stop her? And I quote, "Hell! You can try, but I'll kick yer ass!" So Kouga's lil' group recruites 'er, crazy driver and all. But underneath the "bad girl" act, there's a terrible secret lurking deep inside her heart. Shikon no Tama High will never be the same.

Kinda mysterious, eh?

**New:**

**She's reckless. She's rebellious. She's unstoppable. Secrets are her game. (Higurashi Kagome, welcome to Shikon no Tama High School.) (? X Kagome.)**

Well, on with the awful story. Read and review, please?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... There. I said it. (sighs)_

* * *

**_Kagome vs. Shikon High_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The New Girl_**

* * *

A midnight blue motorcycle screeched to a stop inside the crowded parking lot of Shikon no Tama High. Nonchalantly, its owner gave the buzzing crowd of onlookers a "You Touch, You Die" glare through the shiny black visor, before swinging her shapely leg over the dark leather seat. She yanked off the constricting helmet, letting her hair swing down to and around her smooth back. The hair itself was intriguing, raven black streaked with different shades of blues, reds, and silvers. However, it seemed very natural, despite all the wild colors.

She put on a "What Are YOU Still Here For?" look, and grabbed her red backpack and a large, oddly shaped object. After rolling her eyes, she swung them both over her shoulder. She wore a well-fitting red tee shirt that had 24 gold symbols on the front, and a flame on the back. She had slightly loose black pants that fit smugly around her waist, with a chain connecting the front of the pants to the back. She sported two wristbands, one with jailstripes, and the other black with little flames. She also had a silver leather bracelet on her upper arm with all of the 24 symbols on it. As the finishing touch, she had red-gold eyeshadow (That was all. No more makeup: she wasn't a makeup-fanatic type of girl, after all...) and her black, spiky shoes on.

'Kuso, why are all these people staring and drooling?' Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and when she turned she saw a guy with silver hair, golden-amber eyes and a frown. "Oi. Wench," he began, "You parked your trash in MY spot!" He was yelling by the time he was finished, and he had his fingers spread out on her chest to emphasize his point.

Kagome's perfectly shaped eyebrow twitched, and she looked down at her torso. "I didn't know there were so many god-damn pervs here. I was gonna go easy on 'ya, but now…" She growled, "Take your shit elsewhere, and get your hands off!"

He smirked and flattened his hands, before hissing angrily, "You move yours. Or I'll beat the crap out of you!"

Kagome grinned a lopsided grin and stared straight back into his golden eyes. "Hell! You can try, but I'll kick yer ass!" She smirked as she saw a few veins pop out on his forehead. "Just move your scrap metal, wise ass!"

"Say, what's ya name?" She whispered the words seductively.

"Inuyasha. Taisho Inuyasha-san, to you. Why d'ya wanna know?"

"So I can remember who to look for when I feel like kickin' ass!" Kagome drew back her right arm, and she swung it forward to meet right the space between Inuyasha's eyes. He went sailing through the air, crash landing a couple of feet. She did a forward handspring to cover the distance, and delivered a sharp high kick right onto the pressure point under Inuyasha's chin, making him wince. Dropping to the ground and swinging her leg in a smooth motion, Kagome whacked him behind the knees; a stream of curses exploded from his mouth as he fell.

'Time to turn this fight my way!' He thought angrily. Inuyasha got up off of the hard concrete, and brought his hand toward her face, putting force into a stinging slap. But it was not to be, for Kagome caught his hand, and flipped him over. The crowd of onlookers stared at their formerly-undefeated popular kid, and the beautiful girl towering over him.

"It's Kagome." She said loudly, "Kagome Higurashi, Shadow's Flame."

**134--143--314--341--413--431**

Kouga Wolfe leaned against the sandstone wall of Shikon no Tama High, gazing over at the beauty standing so confidently. He began chuckling. 'Perhaps I'll recruit her intro my group...' He observed quietly as Inuyasha scampered to move his white Ferrari to a new spot under Kagome's critical eye.

**134--143--314--341--413--431**

Inuyasha sped up, discovering an open spot. It didn't matter that someone was just about to park there, to him, and so he simply zoomed on in. Kagome marched over to the angry girl, who was driving a flamboyantly-red Jaguar. She was yelling at the silver-haired boy, who had a rather smug expression on his face. That vanished when he saw Kagome walking over.

"I'll handle this," she whispered to the girl, cracking her knuckles. "Forgotten me already, Taisho? Give 'er the spot!" She shouted, simultaneously slugging Inuyasha between the eyes (again) and making him fly back, once more. Kagome then roundhouse kicked his cheek, did the deadly kick 'where the sun don't shine', and elbowed him down. "The spot, please, Taisho."

She growled, as the girl stared, dumbstruck, "And if you don't, I'll whip yer ass for the _third_ time today!" Inuyasha scampered up and moved his car, total time equalling two seconds flat.

A/N: (laughs) Inuyasha got beat up! (points and laughs some more) By the way, who do you think the seocnd girl is? Please review! **_Hint-Hint:_** more people getting beat up next time! 'Bye!

**EDIT: I have removed some of the typos. (I excluded my notes from this.) I feel incredibly mortified. Aside from that, the full renovation project of this old story is definitely on its way... (slumps from exhaustion) So... many... errors...!**


	2. Kouga Gets Some Bruises

This story is rated T for **violence** and **swearing**, as well as **situations unsuitable for small children**. (Sorry. I swear. I'm prone to spontaneous violence.) **Please, don't read this if you are opposed to any** **of the above things!**

A/N: (cheers) Chapter Two is up! (I'm updating 'cause I got candy in LA today! I'm in a very happy mood now! _Plus_ I got to 'fight' with my partner in math. (FYI: We fight every day. It's fun, less-than-harmless, and amusing.) He's a spiky-haired jerk! If he ever manages to read this (He probably doesn't even know that I do this!), please note: I just wanted to make fun of him. OOOH, IT FEELS SOOOO GOOD! TAKE THAT YOU SPIKE-HEAD!)

Also: THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you all! Please, CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!

Black-rose23: Oh yeah! Much more Kagome/Kouga in this chappie. (winks)

hatekikyoever: Thanks a lot! (blushes modestly) You were so nice! And yep, more Kagome kickin' ass here! (Oops. I said too much (whacks forehead)!) Thanks SOOO much for putting me on your Favorite Authors list!

sakume: Thanks for the compliments! (beams happily) Nope, not Kikyo! Hee hee! You'll see, you'll see! (But thanks for trying anyway!)

browneyedgoddess: Ooooohh! We have a physic here, people! (Everyone: Ooooohhh) Thanks! And, whaddya know? More ouchies for...! (covers mouth) I've said too much, once more! (sobs)

_Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru is tired of waiting. Wench, hurry up with the story!_

_darkenedmoonlightflame: (sobs loudly) You probably don't even like it or wanna read it! (bawls)_

_Sesshoumaru: (in happy voice) Actually, this Sesshoumaru was waiting anxiously for this chapter! (covers mouth and eyes bulge) That came out wrong! This Sesshoumaru spits in disgust as you type!_

_darkenedmoonlightflame: (rolls eyes) You've gotta stop talking in third person…_

_Sesshoumaru: This wench… (I smack him) I mean, darkenedmoonlightflame doesn't own my stupid half-brother... (I smack him again) I mean, Inuyasha.

* * *

_

Kagome vs. Shikon High

Chapter 2

Kouga Gets Some Brusies (Both On His Ego and On His Body!)

* * *

Kagome sighed in an annoyed fashion, and jogged over to the sporty, fire-red Jaguar. Before long, her beat up black shoes were scuffing themselves against the gray concrete in a rhythm. The hotrod had recently been parked in the now-vacant spot. (The very same on that Inuyasha had left behind in a hurry.) The squealing, pitch-black tires were silent, now.

The owner leaned out of the rolled-down front window and frowned, her chocolate brown eyes lit up with a mixture of annoyance and admiration. She hopped out of the car and slammed the door. Her long, dark brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail, which swung in the light breeze. The girl was clad in a pink tank top, and slightly loose midnight blue jeans. She also wore light pink eyeshadow over her pretty eyes.

She strode over and snarled angrily, "You don't need to fight my battles for me! I can handle myself, perfectly well, thanks!" Kagome crossed her deceptively strong arms in front of her, raising an eyebrow and plastering a mock-serious expression onto her face.

"Three things, _thanks_. One: I know that. Two: you weren't doing so hot in your fancy little car, anyways. Three: I love kickin' his ass, doesn't matter where or when!" The angry girl's eyebrow twitched, and suddenly she burst out into laughter.

'That was random...!' Kagome couldn't help it. This girl's strange laugh and goofy grin were highly infectious, and soon she giggled along, too. By the time she fell silent, the other girl had finally recovered, despite the fact that she still had tears at the edges of her eyes.

The girl stuck out her hand, muttering, "'Sup! I'm Sango Taijiya! Thanks for the spot! Kami, your expression! It was so frickin' funny!" Kagome smiled and shook Sango's hand. Immediately, she felt bonded in a strange way to this devilishly-grinning female.

'Just like old times…' Kagome thought to herself. Her world screeched to a stop, as she relived her old experiences. 'I won't let it happen again,' She thought firmly, pasting a smile on. "Kagome Higurashi, Shadow's Flame. Nice to meet you."

"Those were some nice moves you pulled back there. You work out?" Kagome nodded and Sango continued, "You ought to join our little group! ...Yeah! That's it! Join us! It'll be fun, don't you think? Come on, let's get you approved by Kouga-sama!" She snatched Kagome's free hand and began dragging her up the fancy marble steps.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Was this some kind of joke? It was nearly an exact replay of... 'last time'. 'I won't let it happen again,' Her words crashed around her ears. 'I won't let it happen again, not as long as I live.' She put on her famous emotionless mask.

Firmly taking her hand out of the energetic Sango's bone-crushing grip, Kagome emotionlessly stated: "Perhaps some other time, I've really got to get to class." They were on the fifth floor, and her first class was on the second floor.

Kagome pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her back pocket, ignoring all whispers and rumors floating around the suddenly quiet hallways. She turned to leave, and paused, the light blue stair rail pressing into her back. Suddenly, a tall, good-looking guy parted the crowd and stepped in front of her, blocking all possible exits. The crowd "ooohhed" and several girls looked faint.

"Look! It's Kouga! He's one of the HOTTEST guys! Oh-my-GOSH, he's so CUTE!" The girls all shared a delighted squeal, and the boys all glared, jealous.

Kouga's midnight black hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail, and he wore a loose emerald green tee-shirt and baggy black pants with lots of chains. Everything he wore seemed to connect to something else, because of those silvery chains. He also had a black headband with a silver wolf emblem on it, that kept his bangs out of his icy blue eyes.

"If you want to get into our group, we talk now," He said, perfectly calm. She glanced up at him, and he plastered a cocky grin onto his features, expecting her to swoon any second. He never saw it comin' that she would diss 'im.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at the stranger in front of her. Inwardly, she thought, 'Not too bad for high school.' Unfortunately, on the outside, it was an entirely different story.

Her eyes narrowed and she grinned her lopsided grin. (Remember? The one that stated: I'm-so-gonna-kick-your-ass!) Sango's eyes widened as she realized what was in store for 'bad boy' Kouga. Kagome gave Sango a glance that read: 'watch-this-and-learn'.

Sango mouthed: "Don't do it!" By then, it was too late. Nothing could save Kouga now.

"So… another guy in drag with enough stupidity to corner me on my Ass-Kickin' Day? What's wrong with the people here? Brain damage? 'Cept for Sango of course! Guys like you might as well walk around with paper bag faces. Such idiocy! You're pathetic. And you're the supposed "hottest guy in school"!

Slyly, she added: "Why, mutt-face was better looking, and he was kissing some concrete this morning!" Kagome shook her head and mock sighed. "Come and piss me off later. _Then _I'll beat the crap outta you, cocky bastard!"

Sango winced, and Kouga stood there with his mouth open, his eyes turning redder by the second. As expected, his temper got the best of him, and it didn't take a lot of convincing for him to let his angry wolf demon side show through. He dug his fingers into Kagome's arms and slammed her back into the hard metal rail. His claws had already pierced through her skin lightly, and were still going.

Kagome smirked. "Thought as much. Let me _go_, you ugly-ass bastard!" She kicked him in the stomach, drawing on some of her concealed strength, sending him crashing into a wall of lockers. Several flopped open dejectedly. She barely noticed the cuts that littered her forearms, and instead used some of her miko powers to bring Kouga back to normal. He suddenly snapped out of his blood lust and stared at her arms, which were dripping blood. She followed his gaze, and shrugged.

"I've had worse," She said simply. "Catchya later, Sango. You too, Kouga. Come back wearin' a bag on yer head, and I might talk to you." She swung her leg over the slightly bent rail and leapt down expertly through the space between the stairs. Once she had manuevered herself onto the landing of the second floor, she looked back up. Lots of confused faces greeted her gaze, staring down from the fifth floor, the spectators including Sango and Kouga.

'She's different. Different in a good way. Feisty, tough, intelligent. Brave. Clever, too. I like her. A lot. I think I love her. Maybe. It's too soon.' Kouga looked down at the tough-girl as she jogged away, and he silently made a vow to himself. 'I'll get her to join my gang, then I'll make my move. I'm gonna get her to love me, even if I get slapped a zillion times! Even if I have to wear a paper bag on my head. I'll do it. I wonder, does she really think I'm _that_ awful?' He sighed. 'Oh well, I'll ask her later.

'But for her... I'll even take it slow. Either way, I'm gonna make her mine, and when I do, I'll be the happiest wolf in the world.'

A/N: Don't be alarmed! Kouga will not be a baddie, or force himself on Kagome! Sorry 'bout that, Kouga fans! You see, he lost control of his demonic powers 'cause Kagome... ahem, insulted him a little too much. (snorts) He's trying to get her to fall in love with him, 'cause she's different. She doesn't swoon and drool over him; instead, she one-ups him! And lightly beats him up too! Don't worry, Kagome is fine, no fatal injury. After all, she is a miko!

REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU TO! I may update faster! Later!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru commands you to just shut up and end this already! Update!

darkenedmoonlightflame: _Pushy!_

**EDIT: (pants) This is comparable to a train wreck. Oh well. **

**Once more, thank God for the process of revamping. (For the newer version, see... Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School.) For this version, however, only the major typos have been removed, and the author notes and some lazy slang are excluded. **


	3. Textbooks Do More Than Break Your Back? ...

This fic is rated for **violence** and **swearing**, as well as **situations unsuitable for small children and Mirokuness**. (I sound like the thingie that comes on the movie screen!) (sorry I swear too much) **Please, don't read this if you are opposed to any** **of the above things! **

**A question: is author alert a good thing? I'm not sure what it is? Help?**

PUNK-CSI-GIRL: The pairings are Kagome/Kouga, Miroku/Sango Sess?. The baddies are Inu/Ayame (srry all inu and ayame fans. Uhhh… Fluffy: Your useless half-brother's mother in law's uncle's sister's lazy bumpkin cousin's pet monkey's uncle made you do it. Me: thanks Fluffy! You're a life saver. Anyway, what he said! You see! Naraku really is a monkey's uncle!) + naraku, and I'm still thinking about other pairings and baddies. Thanks! (I never would have guessed. My story sucks in my opinion.)

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru agrees. The last chappie was excruciating! (I cry)

browneyedgoddess: yea, it is kinda weird that he falls in love so fast… but, it's necessary later on to make things a little funnier, actiony, and interesting. But sure, I'll make him attracted, but later her realizes its love. Thanxs for the suggestion! (hope you don't mind me actually using it!) You'll see in this chappie.

Sesshomaru: It has an unnaturally long passing period. (me whakie him) Don't give things away!

Punkey-Monkey: Yea, fluffy's in the story. How'd ya know? U read my mind! Yea, Kags is full of herself, but maybe there's a reason… you have to read to find out-

inu339: thanx!

Anyway… on with the "excrutiating" (glares at fluffy) story

Y'know… you don't even like me, Fluffy! I bet you started that "Hate darkenedmoonlightflame" club! U're so mean! (bawls)

Everyone glare at fluffy

You're fired!

Excuse this sesshomaru?

FIRED, cause you're so mean to me!

(cries) I'm sorry. I ate too much caffinene this morning, and I got a headache!

O.o you said "I" fine you're hired again (hugs fluffy)

Yay! Now I can ask her if she can give me Tetsuiaga as a bonus!

Maybe if your nice and don't get high on caffeine… (blabbers on and on)

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru is tired of waiting. Wench, hurry up with the story!

darkenedmoonlightflame: (sobs loudly) You probably don't even like it or wanna read it! (bawls)

Sesshomaru: (in happy voice) Actually, this Sesshomaru was waiting anxiously for this chapter! (covers mouth and eyes bulge) that came out wrong! This Sesshomaru spits in disgust as you type!

darkenedmoonlightflame: (rolls eyes) you gotta stop talking in 3rd person…

Sesshomaru: This wench… (me whackie him) I mean darkenedmoonlightflame doesn't own my stupid half-brother.. (me whackie him again) I mean Inu Yasha.

Kagome vs. Shikon High

Chapter 3

Textbooks Do More Than Break Your Back? (aka Textbooks Have More Than 1 Purpose)

'God, Social Studies and History is SO boring. Even though Mr. Myoga Flea's so nice, he talks a little too much…' Kagome Higurashi's mind wandered profusely. She was sitting in her first period class, Social Studies and History, listening to the enveloping chatter on the rest of her classmates, who were intent on taking full advantage of the free period Mr. Myoga Flea had given them. She rested her head against the calming coolness of the smooth desk, until an annoyed person began tapping her rudely on her shoulder.

Kagome spun around, and gave a death glare to the girl who was annoying her. She had flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, and wore VERY slutty clothes. (sorry Ayame fans) "Hey bitch! It's Ayame. I heard you messed up my boyfriend!"

Kagome's sapphire eyes narrowed further as she responded grumpily, "I couldn't have possibly messed him up any more than before." Ayame turned several shades of angry reds and purples. Several curious kids watching snickered, but quickly turned away as the slut glared at them. (A/n: slutty people can be powerful in the social world) "Why you wiseass!" Ayame forced all of her powers into a bone crunching slap, but Kagome easily caught her firmly by the wrist and twisted her arm until she was behind her. "I don't usually beat up girls, but I'll make an exception for you bitch. This is over. Remember, stay away, and I might forgive your stupidity."

Ayame wriggled out of the tough girl's grasp, and balled her left hand up into a fist, launching toward Kagome's face. Kagome knocked her arm away, stepped forcefully on the slutty girl's toe, elbowed her in the ribs, and elbowed her down on the back just as the earspliting bell rang. (A/N: strange that all this happens under Mr. Myoga's nose, eh?)

The "bag girl" grabbed her unnaturally large stack of books consisting of Social Studies, History, High Math, Language Arts, Science, and Ancient and Lost Languages textbooks and pamphlets, striding out of the classroom before anyone else had gotten to their desks.

Kagome sighed, all too glad to be rid of the cramped an overcrowded room. She dashed through the hallways with unnatural speed, using her wolf youkai powers to monitor the room numbers as she flew past them, leaving the air whiling like a tornado. 180, 181, 182! She screeched to a halt in front of the large and airy doorway leading to Archery Class, (a/n: I have weird classes) balancing precariously on one leg. She opened the door skillfully with her right foot, and entered the room long before anyone else, sitting in the shadows.

Kouga sighed and made his way to room 182. His shoulders sloped in a depressed way, seeing as he hadn't seen Kagome all morning, therefore having no chance to apologize and ask her if she wanted to join his group. He thought about his thoughts earlier. 'Maybe He wondered how he had ever gotten Archery anyway, seeing as he had never even touched a bow in his life. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'The worst thing that could happen would be if Kagome was there too, and I made a total fool of myself!' Shame.

He kicked open (cough down cough) the oak door, and upon receiving strange (you-better-pay-for-that) looks, he laughed nervously and picked up the (cough kicked in cough) door and set it back up, fixing it. His eyes shifted around the room, and he sighed happily in relief as he didn't see his deadly angel anywhere in sight. If he had looked more carefully, he would have spotted the beautiful angel-like devil lounging luxuriously in the corner, rays of golden sun dancing across her shadowed face. Her soft lips curved into a smile when she spotted Kouga enter the room not too quietly, her fingers playing with the linen bandages on her forearms. The cuts were long gone, but as it was unnatural for humans to heal as fast as youkai, she continued to sport the cloth.

An old hag made her way up to the front of the room and began taking attendance.

"Kouga Wolfe?" "yah"

"Kikyo Miko?" (a/n: it rhymes!) "present"

"Kagome Higurashi?" "'Sup"

Kouga's eyes bulged when he heard her name. 'Great, now I can make a fool of myself! I front of her! What kinda group leader am I?' He turned slowly in his restricting seat and spotted her leaning gently on the side wall of the fair sized room.

The old woman stopped calling names and glanced up. "Alright, ye classpeople! Outside with ye!" she shepherded the buzzing students through the pine doorframe, pushing a priestess-style uniform (priest-style for the guys) into their arms as they brushed past her. "Ye children go into the opposite clusters of trees and change now," she commanded as her pupils stared at her dumbly. Kagome sighed and walked over to the offended trees, turned around, and shouted to cover distance, "You people! This is where you change into your uniforms!" She gestured from the trees to the girl population of the class. She then spun around and began taking her shirt off.

Koga blushed furiously, seeing as with his demon powers he could see perfectly clearly through the trees. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Having discarded her red shirt, he stared at the cuts, bruises, scars, and even dried blood present on her back. He blinked, to make sure it was true, but it was, and everything was still there until she pulled her priestess uniform on. Kouga shook his head and walked over to the guys' trees and removed his shirt, revealing well-toned abs and muscles. He quickly and self-consciously changed with lightning fast speed into his outfit, and dashed out as fast as possible into the clearing.

Kagome lay back, eyes closed and relaxed, with her head resting on her hands, which were residing on the swaying grass. Her red and white clothing fitted her slender but strong form snugly and her streaked raven locks were spread out around her, moving gently with the breeze. Kouga stared at this beautiful, carefree girl whose heart looked full of love and trust. Her eyes slowly opened and he saw the pain and anger they were filled with, sorrow and hardship far greater than his own. Her chest rose and fell as she inhaled and exhaled.

He walked over and sat next to her, his knees up to his muscular chest, hoping to tell her how he felt. But it was not to be, for at that moment, Keade-baba walked out of the trees towards the class, a group of youngsters huddled around her. "You should go to," Kouga nearly jumped a foot in the air as he heard Kagome's voice, laced with pain and sorrow, not emotionless, telling him to watch how to use the bow and aim. He reluctantly got up and made his way over, observing Kaede, then getting a strung long pine bow.

Kagome sighed heavily, as pain-filled memories that had burned themselves into her mind filled her vision. She got out her long bow made of Sakura wood, its lingering fragrance still present. She walked over to the small group, eyes glazed over in a world of her own, pain and mystery floated in the air around her. But she masked it well, keeping it from all. She had built an impenetrable fortress. It was cold, silent, and dangerous. But that was how she liked it. That was how she survived.

"Alright ye children! Go and practice shooting, we'll move to targets momentarily," Kaede announced, and the group dispersed among the target-lined field, each student grabbing a bow and quiver. Kagome chose a tiny target and walked a long, long way from it. Kaede began, "I don't want ye to get discouraged when you miss…" Kagome just smiled a pleasant smile and replied, "I won't miss, Kaede-baba." Kaede shrugged and muttered something about young people these days.

A girl with long black hair and brown eyes walked up to Kagome and smiled warmly, "Hiya! I'm Kikyo! Wanna be friends?" the cheery girl asked. (a/n: I'm giving kikyo a break, come on, after all she IS dead) "Sure," Kagome patted her on the back, relaxing as she sensed the girl's faint miko powers. After all, one can only make so many enemies in one day.

Kouga spotted Kagome sizing up a tiny target then walking extremely far away. 'Huh? She must be incredibly nearsighted..' he thought to himself. Sadly, he had wasted all practice time searching for her. He zoomed over and chose a target nearby, pulling out a smooth goose feathered arrow clumsily, and he not-so-easily notched it. He tried to pull back the bowstring, but only succeeded in making a VERY loud, strange noise, making students quirk an eye at him. He blushed, very embarrassed to say in the least. Poor Kouga.

Kagome noted his great embarrassment and walked over, hips swaying gently to her own tune. Kouga blushed and turned even redder, if that was even possible. She made the last couple of feet, and demanded he try again and hold the position. So the blushing boy notched the arrow once more and attempted to draw the bowstring. "Geez Kouga! It's not a slingshot! Here," she corrected his hand positions, and stepped back. "A little bit more.." she mumbled and much to Kouga's discomfort, moved his legs around as well his arms, then molded into his back (not literally, but you know kinda pressed up against it) and Kouga's mouth dropped. His previous blushes were nothing compared to this. He wiggled a little seeing the jealous glares aimed at him from most of the boy population. "No squirming," Kagome commanded, and she said, "Bring it to your mouth." He put on a strange face that said Huh? She sighed and molded against him a little more, guiding his hands and feet into a perfected position. "There," she whispered into his ear, "Aim," she fixed the bow so it couldn't miss and whispered, "Fire!" He released the arrow at the same moment she guided him to, and everyone's jaw hit the ground (except for Kagome's) as the arrow smacked straight into the center of the bullseye. Kagome smiled a heart-warming smile and guided Kouga's hands to smoothly notch another arrow almost effortlessly, letting him aim this time. Jaws dropped again, as his arrow landed pretty close to his first. Kagome let him take control of the third shot, and once again the dull thud of arrow hitting bullseye rang through the clearing. Kagome smiled and turned around a shocked Kouga around and gave him a nice long smooch on the lips, and congratulated him. He brought her in for another kiss, but she floated away, insisting it was her turn to shoot.

She retrieved her bow from a smiling Kikyo way far back in the field, and notched it lightning fast and released, this lightning fast pattern repeating thirteen times before ceasing, each arrow enveloped and swirling in mysterious blue light. They all hit the same spot, dead center, each splitting the one before it, creating a strange design of split arrows. If jaws had dropped for Kouga, these jaws must have gone to the fiery center of the earth. She just smiled and winked at Kikyo and Kouga, who came up to congratulate her. Kouga blushed when he remembered how nice she felt.

From the shadows, concealed in the darkness, two golden orbs observed silently.

Kagome left the classroom ignoring the longing glances sent her way, and she sprinted out into the hallway, only to hear a loud, "HENTAI!" and a painful sounding slap. She turned the corner, and spotted a red-faced Sango hovering over an unconscious person. He wore baggy blue pants, a white tee shirt, and had his hair up into a small dragon's tail at the base of his neck. Kagome leaned over him and peered down at him, watching his deep violet eyes flutter open.

He leaned in closer, and whispered loudly, "'Allo! The names Miroku Houshi! Would you do me the honor of bearing me a child?" And with those lovely words, he grabbed her ass. Kagome watched in amusement as Sango's entire face turned redder than a tomato, before she really knocked the socks off Miroku. She leaned in real close to face, and whispered, "Yes," and gave him a smooch on the cheek. He turned red and happily said, "You do have a REALLY nice ass…" But that was before she smacked him, kneed 'im where the suns don't shine, tossed him high into the air, and kicked him in gut, sending the poor perv a nice view of sum concrete. "No way, Houshi-boy!" she turned around elegantly and saluted happily.

Kouga leaning back on the cold green lockers, watching the entire scene. He sighed heavily and pulled a brown paper bag on his head and stumbled over to Kagome and Sango. "This you Kagome?" he asked. "Yup," was his hoped-for reply. "It's Kouga, Kouga Wolfe. The guy you said you'd talk to if I had a bag on my head?" He felt the form nod, and he continued, "I'm really sorry I acted like a jerk this morning, and that I made holes in your arm. I... I just wanna apologize and… ask you if you would give us the honor of joining our gang?" (A/n: not the kind that goes drugs or stuff, y'know the kinda group that sticks together…)

Kagome let her mind wander into all her memories, searching for guidance. "So…" Kouga prompted. "Definitely a yes Kouga!" and she gave him a pat on the back, before saying, "You better take that bag off, you're turning rather blue…" He whipped the bag off, and a thought entered his mind, and he said, "Am I really that bad looking?" She just smiled and walked away.

She continued smiling until Inu Yasha came right up to her and grabbed her ass. (Yes, Inu's kind of a hentai in the fic) "So," he began, gradually getting louder, "I heard you beat up my girl, Ayame!" Kagome replied emotionlessly, "Ya, I kicked 'er ass!"

Kouga's eyes were blurring red again when he saw Inu Yasha grab Kagome's ass. Sango noticed this and she slapped him. "Snap out of it! Remember what happened last time? She can handle herself!" Kouga held his cheek and lowered his head shamefully. Sango's hard gaze softened, and she patted him on the back as she watched the show.

"You bitch! Don't you mess with my girl!" Inu Yasha screeched. And he began ranting obscenities and insulting Kagome. Kouga panicked as his eyes blurred red again, tinting his vision crimson. He prepared to spring forward in his blood lust for Inu Yasha, but suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder, rooting him to the spot with unnatural strength. His eyes cleared and he turned to thank his youkai protector, eyes bulging when he saw whom it was.

A long time had gone by since Inu Yasha had begun insulting her. Kagome's eyebrow twitched and she began walking away. Inu Yasha turned a strange shade of purple. 'This wench gives me the flip! I'll show her!' and in his state of rage, he forgot how miserably he failed before.

She had kept walking at a steady pace, until Inu Yasha yelled, "Hey whore! I bet your filthy bitch of a mother and father wouldn't touch you now! Hell, I would be surprised if they even wanted you, wench! I would disown you! Better yet, kill you so I wouldn't have to deal with you!" Kagome felt herself lose some cool as mind-shattering memories pounded in her head. She let her emotionless mask slip a little too.

The dragon of rage that lived inside her was awakening. Her eyes started turning redder, and she sank to her knees, fighting it with all the power she possessed. She felt her concealment spell slipping. She finally tamed the dragon, and she locked it away, placing her mask back on. She redid the concealment spell hiding her true form from the mortals looking on, and she crouched down, preparing to jump.

Inu Yasha smirked. He'd hit a sore spot. He closed his eyes and put his fists on his hips, preparing another verbal assault. He never saw it coming.

Kagome leapt up high into the air, twisting with inhuman speed toward Inu Yasha, and she began hurling textbooks Hiraikotsu-style towards Inu Yasha's face. His eyes flashed open in just enough time to spot the first giant textbook. It smashed into his face, knocking him over. (A/n: no broken bones… yet…) This vicious process repeated several times. When she finally had but one textbook left, she landed on the ground, her feet touching down lightly. She threw it forcefully toward the arrogant boy, sending it crashing into his face. "Ouch. Major papercut. Have fun getting a large enough Band-Aid, Taisho!" she stated emotionlessly, collecting her books, which had miraculously avoided any damage.

Kouga's mouth gaped open as he watched this girl hurl extraordinarily heavy textbooks that even he had difficulty picking up effortlessly into Inu Yasha's face. The grip on his shoulder loosened, and the great Sesshomaru chuckled at the sight on his invincible half-brother laying on his back, knocked out with little swirlies on his eyes. He averted his gaze to Kagome. 'This wench amuses me. I shall talk to her…' he thought. Inu Yasha lay stupidly on his back, his face crowded with many red marks from the heavy books with little swirlies in his eyes.

A/N: I was gonna make a longer chappie, but it was taking forever! So… I cut it off here! Hope you don't mind! READ + REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU TO! Yay! Fluffy finally came in! He's going to be featured even more in the next chapter! Should I make a love triangle? (koug/kag/sess?) OOOOOOHHH! VOTE!

**I'm getting ready to start working on another fanfic (don't worry, I'm still doing this one) because my other one… no one reviewed! (cries) It's got a really cool plot, and if you review and ask me to, I'll post a summary, excerpt, yada yada here! **

**Ya! I forgot! The passing period is continuing into next chappie!**

SO PLEASE 

PUSH

THE

LITLLE

PURPLE

BUTTON!

Sesshomaru: Just end this and UPDATE! She usually updates faster when you review. Pity. I must go and ravage the fridge-thing for peanut butter now!

Me: Fluffy's found a new favorite food…


	4. Several Pervs Have Been Justiced And Ask...

A/N: Sorry I took FOREVER to update! My computer froze right when I had almost finished, and it lost the info! GRRRR! Alright, I have a few polls for you now!

**READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM (the bold)** **AND REPLY!**

**There is now a sess/kag/kouga triangle. **Sorry, its been decided and voted on.

**The Polls:**

**Include Inu Yasha in the love triangle?**

**Include the Feudal Era?**

**VOTE NOW!**

**Thanks for ALL the reviews! **

This fic is rated for **violence** and **swearing**, as well as **situations unsuitable for small children and Mirokuness**. (I sound like the thingie that comes on the movie screen!) (sorry I swear too much) **Please, don't read this if you are opposed to any** **of the above things! **

Disclaimer: Fluffy, do I have enough to buy Inu yet?

Fluffy: unless you have 9 billion bucks in your kimono, no, 82 cents isn't enough… Can't see why you'd want him anyway…

…How about now! I want you, not inu! (everyone else too!)

'**-.-**

Kagome vs. Shikon High 

Chapter 4

Several Pervs Have Been Justiced… And Asked To Lunch By…

Kagome sighed and walked over to Sango, who was peering at the unconscious houshi, a worried look plastered onto her pretty face. Her deep brown eyes were full of concern and pity, as she brought her face next to Miroku's, and she carefully examined him, shrieking when she saw his eyes open, revealing dark violet orbs peering curiously at her. "My dear Sango, what may I owe this strange occurrence of such a lovely lady like you sitting on me, ne?" She hurriedly hopped off, blushing pink heavily.

A smile played at Kagome's lips, and her cerulean eyes glanced around, and she quirked and eyebrow. Standing with one hand on a squirming Kouga's shoulder, stood a tall, elegant figure. His striking amber eyes connected with hers, and she glared, only to be matched equally. Her fist clenched, she rose slowly, in a dignified and proud way, minus the fact of Miroku groping her, earning a well-aimed kick to the head.

His blazing and striking amber eyes had locked their gaze upon her, and he let go of Kouga, masking his emotions with careful precision. His baggy dark blue pants (styled like Kag's, only for guys) and metallic silver shirt complimented his nearly-ankle-length smooth and silky silver hair. He had two deep jagged magenta stripes running along each of his tanned cheeks, as well as his arms. Many clanking, silver chains swayed in the motion of his arrogant walk. Around his neck, a mysterious ebony locket with gold and silver swirls etched gracefully on it, rested against his muscular chest. At last he had reached his destination, eyes narrowed as if to recall something.

She eyed the demon, standing almost equal in height. The locket made her ponder, seeing as she had an identical one stowed under her shirt, a single strand of silver hair braided and coiled neatly inside, her only reminder that she was not utterly alone and lost in the world. The last remains of her unbreakable bond that she and her demon friend had been ripped away from. She took a shaky breath and raised her cerulean orbs to meet his, amber-gold clashing with soulful blue.

His lips curved up into a smile as he began, "It would appear from this Sesshomaru's point of view that time has treated you quite well. Your appearance certainly improved. Even if you have been rather violent. But, hey! You were always like that." Kagome smiled her lopsided grin, allowing one of her fangs to slip over her lips. "Time hasn't done you so horrible either, eh? I see you haven't kicked the can yet, Silver Assassin. Or, should I say, Fluffy?"

They death glared at each other, until Kagome walked over and not-too-gently ruffled his silky hair. He narrowed his eyes and announced monotonously, "Woman, do not annoy this Sesshomaru!" Kagome just smirked and mussed up his hair some more before slinging her arm over his broad shoulders.

"Awe, come on Fluffy! It's not that publicly humiliating!" She whispered in his pointed ear. "But it is," he said oh-so sarcastically.

Kouga stared stupidly at the scene before him. The kick-ass girl had one arm over Sesshomaru's shoulder. **The **Sesshomaru's shoulder. The cold, hard, uncaring, bastard of a taiyoukai was stealing his girl! 'Technically she's not mine yet…' he told himself sternly. 'After all, she's not a trophy or something…' He felt his eyes pop out when he saw the handsome taiyoukai ruffle her streaked hair affectionately too, giving in to her happy mood vibes, leaning closer, much to Kouga's disliking.

'What is wrong with this Sesshomaru!' the taiyoukai thought to himself as he leaned closer to his only friend. The friend that he had been torn away from. 'So what if she was this Sesshomaru's only friend! The one that saved him… Oh Kami, why does she have to be so hot! Her smell! It's driving this Sesshomaru nuts! Must… get… away!' He squirmed out of the bad girl's clutches and panted. 'Man, she's gotten strong! This Sesshomaru thought he was stuck!' (A/N: It's so funny when he talks in third person. I couldn't resist!) His inner turmoil revised, he calmly questioned as if nothing had happened, "What class do you have next?" She quirked an eyebrow at him and replied, "Gym. Since when does the Great Sesshomaru Who Still Talks In Third Person ask questions?"

"Since this Sesshomaru became friends with Shadow's Flame," he retorted. Kagome rolled her eyes and yawned, stretching her cramped muscles, only to get her bum grabbed by a now-conscious Inu Yasha. 'This shall prove interesting,' thought Sesshomaru. Boy was he surprised. Kagome lifted Inu Yasha up and hugged him, and he grabbed her butt again. Kagome smirked, and was about to show 'im some pain, Kagome-style! Sesshomaru growled, and deep inside him, he felt anger and jealousy fly up, and before he knew what he was doing, he had blurred over to Kagome, and Inu Yasha was sent sailing into the air.

Kagome frowned at him and said, "Hey! Fluffy! I was just gonna give him some serious pain! After all, this is his third, fourth, or fifth time today! But I guess you did ok too…" Sesshomaru felt a warm and fuzzy feeling spread through him as Kagomeaffectionately whacked his arm. 'Gaahhh! This better not be love…' he worried. Luck was never on his side.

"Gym; first floor," he began monotonously, but was cut off by Kagome vanishing out of thin air, and reappearing detached from his arm, leaving thin air in her place. Heavy books gathered securely in her slightly tanned arms, she began walking down the hall.

In the shadows, Naraku Baboonboy (sorry I couldn't resist making fun of him! I mean, come on! he wears a baboon suit!) lay in wait for his prey to pass. His pitch black hair was pulled into a ponytail, flowing around his shoulders and black tee shirt, with a large red spider on the back. His blood red eyes followed Kagome right up until she passed him. He moved out of the shadows, midnight blue pants rustling, and… grabbed her ass? She pasted an emotionless mask on, but her dear friend Sesshomaru knew better, and he chuckled.

"Bad move," she said calmly, cracking her knuckles, Kagome leapt into the air, raising the huge and heavy stack of books high above her head. She came down, smashing all of the immensely heavy books onto Naraku's head. "Wha?" he said stupidly as he started to wobble. Kagome whirled around, grabbing someone else's books with lightning speed and brought them crashing down on his head as well. He blinked and supported himself on the lockers, reaching out for her ass once more. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND MY ASS?" Kagome yelled and she kicked Naraku EXTRA HARD in the groin. He began crying like a two-year-old who lost their favorite lollypop.

The crowd's eyes went wide, and they all cheered at the sight of one of their perverts lying on the cold, gray and blue tiled floor, sobbing like a two-year-old. Suddenly, Miroku reached over with his cursed hand and did his thing, grabbing her butt. She turned and glared knives, daggers, and every weapon ever made at him before she grabbed his wandering hand, and flipped him over aggressively, making a pervert-sized crater in the hallway. Shaking her head gently, and marveling at his stupidity,Sango strode over. "You got lucky," she muttered to the unconscious houshi, before dragging him out and shaking him violently.

Kagome turned abruptly toward the crowd (who were looking something like O.O or O.o) and glared. They all eventually dissipated, leaving one high-school boy behind. Kagome smiled and apologized, "Sorry I um… smashed your books on that loser's head, uh…" "Hiten!" he supplied, beaming happily. "Yes, sorry Hiten, sorry I used your books to kick his ass!" she repeated, and she began helping him collect his books as well as hers, ignoring the jealous growls the possessive wolf demon Kouga was emitting. When the task was finished, she stood, and took note of Hiten's appearance. (A/N: Hiten is nice and part of the 'gang' in this fic.) He was wearing forest green jeans and a red sweatshirt, his penetrating orbs were the color of blood red, and his long raven black hair was braided into a neat braid going about half-way down his back.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, and began in a boyish-sounding voice, "I'll forgive you if you have lunch with me and my gang, ok?" He then commenced upon using the deadliest weapon of all… the puppy dog eyes. Kagome grinned and handed his books back. "Terms accepted." She then took in the hall's chaotic appearance and remarked randomly, "Several pervs have been justiced."

Kouga was so happy he felt like doing a victory dance. 'Hiten got 'er to come to lunch! YEA!' He grinned like there was no tomorrow, and he jumped up and down near Kagome, who was looking at him strangely. "Ya?" he asked sheepishly. Kagome just rolled her eyes and began dragging Sango to gym, wondering what else could possibly happen to her in one day. 'Naahhhh. Nothings gonna happen,' she thought. How she was wrong.

A/N: Too many hentai's! I'm typing the fifth chappie up, since I didn't update in a while… So…

**I'm thinking about making another fic too, and**

**Tell me if I should make it… (when you review)**

**It's called Golden Locket of the Heartless One**

**Here is the basic background summary (if you steal this, I will kill you!)**

**Kagome Higurashi owns one precious thing, the ancient golden locket given to her by her murdered parents, the very locket where unknown to Kagome, the Lord of the Western Lands was imprisoned for eternity. The fates have become lenient in their curse, allowing him to escape the locket at random and desperate times, creating strange situations of comedy, havoc, tragedy, romance, and GREAT embarrassment. When he sees Kagome, so cold and distant, for the 1st time outside the locket, he decides to trust and help her, trying to melt the ice around her heart and befriend her before he enlists her help to free him and to journey with him to the Feudal Era, only to be greeted with evil, deception, hostility, and suspicion. Even so, will love bloom? Or will their friendship be betrayed as the wars begin, and they are sent on a perilous quest entwined with destiny and the fate of the world? Or will Sesshomaru lose the one thing he has come to cherish, even love… Kagome. **


	5. Gym and Unintentional Showing Off cough ...

**Just so you know, you should always read the a/n and responses. They're… amusing… and informal (contains things you won't find in the story, tips, and hints at future chappies)**

**Vote in the polls. It could determine some major events.**

A/N: Ha! I have a new method of review responses! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! (SORRY, I NEEDED A WEIRD MOMENT) (laughs nervously) Fluffy, staring is rude! You shall pay! **VOTE IN THE POLLS, OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE EYE-BURNING SESSHOMARU! **(Fluffy: what she means is I'm sorry forupdating so late)** sorry, that's becoming a habit, due to any flames… so beware! If you flame me… TO BE… hold on, I forgot what I was gonna say… (hits head on wall)**

**Ok…'-.- comedy and stupidity in a nutshell for ya…**

Upon research (cough hardly cough)** I have decided to add Bankotsu to my A/Ns! (he's too adorable, if not dangerous!) He's one cool bishounen in Grip! (drools) I'm unsure whether or not to add him to my horrid fanfic though… HELP! (I have no information about him, I've just seen his pics… -) GIVE ME SOME INFORMATION! ALL WELCOME!**

**(sorry if he's off character in the a/ns. Like I said, I have no clue. He just looked (cough sexy cough) in Grip! I can't resist guys with huge sword things. They're so cool! )**

**(sorry all bankotsu haters. He stays -. Just imagine it's someone else talking.)**

Me: ok, you can come out!

Bankotsu (I'm still thinking of a nickname that will make him slice me in half! not!): Uhh… Hi everybody! I'll be annoying the hell out of you… I mean, joining you in the author notes! (smiles innocently) **(This'll be interesting!)**

Me: (does "Welcome-to the-team" dance on his head)

Ban (still thinking, fingers got lazy): is she always like this…

Fluffy: You have NO idea…

Ban: (glares) lemme finish! She's adorable! (points to me, I'm sitting on his head, looking him in the eyes upside down) I mean, come on… ya gotta luv 'er! And she writes! (hugs me!)

Me: there's a gentleman! Fluffy, you should act more like him… How's 'Kotsu?

Bankotsu ('Kotsu): 'Kotsu… That's cool. Come on, let's go torture fluffy! I mean, uhhh… talk to Sesshomaru! Yea…

Fluffy: What has hell brought upon me! And why do I have to be called FLUFFY! I mean, I'm a DEMON! DEMON AND FLUFFY DON'T GO! (sobs)

Kagome: Yea, but they are SO KAWAII! (points to us (me and 'kotsu)) (me and 'kotsu are typing the next chapter, plotting out the story, drinking soda) (fluffy growls jealously) and you are fluffy.

Fluffy: how come no one's on my side?

Jaken: I am! I am!

Fluffy: (shakes Jaken off leg) Ok… I liked it better with no one…

Vampirezdarkgurl: Thanks, I think I will make that fic! And I'm updating right now, aren't I?

EvilDemonChild: Yup, Naraku's a perv! (grins like an idiot)

SilverWolf2214: sess/kag? Hmmm… maybe… we'll see where this story goes. And ya, I'm trying to get started on my other fic.

Syke ( ): (grabs fluffy) Mine! MUST UPDATE AND SAVE FLUFFY!

Provoked: Sorry I 'suck like no tomorrow', but hey, if you didn't want a triangle, you should have like, voted fifty or so times on the polls saying NO WAY. It was there. Lots of people said yes. So sorry. **But hey, this a moral lesson. READ THE POLLS!** Hope you can forgive this **stupid** author. **You still can turn this around**. **It's in the** **polls, whether to make it sess/kag or a kag/koug**. (I like 'em both and am having trouble deciding.) :does puppy eyes: **PLEASE FORGIVE THIS IMMENSLY STUPID AUTHOR! AND GIVE MY STORY ANOTHER CHANCE…. YOU CAN VOTE A JILLION TIMES IN THE POLLS SO IT'S NOT A SESS/KAG!** I tried emailing you, but my stupid computer sent it right back; some delivery error. GRRR! I nearly let fluffy attack it. (he has this thing. He attacks the computer whenever he comes over to my house) It's been an angel ever since. So now fluffy's been glaring holes in my wall... (Can borrow some cement? My parents aren't gonna be happy… ) Man, you should see how pathetic jaken looks...

kagome: gee... talking about that moronic toad who drools on fluffy... how convincing... (rolls eyes)

respond or face the eye-burning wrath of Sesshomaru!

(starts laughing and doing weird ha-ha dance) sorry, i needed a weird moment... God, jaken... looks... SO PATHETIC! (Turns blue from lack of air))

Kagome: O.o

MadMood: Thanks! I'm updating now aren't I?

'Kotsu: Yes you are, yes you are! (dances on my head)

Me: that's MY JOB! Oh well… (Hugs 'Kotsu) if you don't know who 'kotsu is, read earlier in the A/N. (cough Bankotsu cough) (cough if you have any info on him help me out cough) (fluffy stares) what?

Susaka: You shall see! If not in this chappy, in later ones! (does shifty eyes) He shall have his downfall! (does SUPREMELY WEIRD VICTORY DANCE WITH 'KOTSU)

Fluffy: I heard that! stop dancing! It freaks me out! (shivers) AAAHHHHH! IT'S INFECTOUS! (starts doing weird victory dance too)

dani draper( ): sure… why not! If I can't fit in here, in a later chapter! (looks around for fluffy) FLUFFY! Come and kiss Kagome!

dgopher: There's gonna be both kag/koug and kag/sess… I'm still deciding which its gonna be… I'll put it in the "polls" section… uh-huh! Fluffy's nice… (does weird I love fluffy jig on fluffy's head) (squeezes fluffy) His tail is so… FLUFFY! (duh)

Fluffy: (eye twitches) I love my job… I love my job… (chokes for air) I… LOVE… MY… JOB… (turns blue O.O)

('Kotsu pouts) (me give 'im a hug) You're good too! (if you don't know who kotsu is, read earlier in the an)

bluekatz: Include Inu? Ya, I was gonna! Thanks for voting!

kagometalim: You hate it? (the love part?) you're never reading it again? (sighs) and I **WAS** GONNA PUT INU IN THE TRIANGLE! And have some other Kag/Inu stuff…. (cough evil cough) Magic involved. WAFF, too! It's coming later. (cries) (fluffy glares and begins kicking jaken) (me point to fluffy) It's a stress thing.

What? I've persuaded you over with my "I'm the worst and stupidest author" apology! ('kotsu says I'm not. Aww, how sweet!) (jumps off the walls and falls on head) I'm ok… maybe a little brain damage, but then, I had that before… (I'm joking, if you didn't know!)

browneyedgoddess: yup, now there is DEFINITELY gonna be a sess/kag/koug triangle! But, do ya think I should put inu in? it was the funniest fic ever written? (does sly, sneaky, cocky face) which part, the part before and after the story or the story? Or both? (does 'I'm hilarious' dance)

Fluffy: yes, this sesshomaru agrees. It was the (says in a sarcastic voice) funniest fic ever written.

Really! (I beam happily and hug fluffy)

Fluffy: (eyes begin rolling… but all of a sudden) (eyes bulging) AIR! AIR! I NEED AIR! (turns blue and falls over) I need a raise… (mumbles on and on)

You people, read the summary in bold at the bottom of last chapter, and tell me whether to write in POV's or regular style!

**The Polls:**

**Include Inu in the love triangle? (one yes)**

**Include the Feudal Era? (the well is included later… If you don't like the well… um, skip over whenever its mentioned!) (one undecided reader)**

**Make it a kag/sess or a kag/koug? (no one has voted, seeing as I just put it up. Oooh… Magic!)**

**Put Bankotsu in the fic? (he's staying in the A/n's! This poll is probably a yes, so you better hurry up and vote!) (no one has voted yet. Maybe its because I just put it here. Naw!)**

**Disclaimer: **Sesshomaru: This wench… (me whackie him) I mean darkenedmoonlightflame doesn't own my stupid half-brother.. (me whackie him again) I mean Inu Yasha

Kagome vs. Shikon High

Chapter 5

Gym and Unintentional Showing Off (cough fluffy gets his ass whooped cough) 

"NOOOOOOO! HELL NO! I refuse, Sango!" Kagome clawed at the emerald green gym benches, desperately trying to gain a hold. "Come… on… Kagome!" heaved a breathless Sango, who was tugging with all her might at her new demon 'friend', who was bluntly and defiantly refusing to leave the girl's locker room. "It's not that bad, Kagome! It's not like it makes you look fat or anything!" Sango pleaded desperately, spotting Kagome digging her strong, sharp claws into the poor green bench. Kagome just gave Sango a death glare, her enchanting ocean blue eyes burning in icy anger. "It's not like you're fat anyway," Sango cried hastily, afraid of those sharp, dangerous claws, flexing and digging into the bench. Taking a deep breath, Sango tugged with all her might, moving the stubborn youkai only half-an-inch, leaving deep ridges on the wooden surface, exposing the calming, woody scent into the air.

Kagome inhaled the fresh scent, her thoughts drifting back to the ancient shrine she lived in, and her well, which happened to smell very similar to this particular bench. Her sanctuary. Sango raised a deep brown eyebrow as she felt the struggling girl relax, and she observed her relaxed eyelids, covering her beautiful eyes. She was just wondering what on earth had made this violent girl cease thrashing, when a certain group of people (cough the gang cough) kicked down the girl's locker room door rudely, and Kagome shrieked and blushed furiously. (O.O) She rushed out of the aisle and hid behind the brown haired girl, who had her hair tied up into a high ponytail. 

The group, consisting of all males, stared quizzically at her. "Come on Kagome," Kouga said, letting his annoyance show through in his voice. "The teacher won't wait forever!" Kagome frowned and blushed even harder. "Please, Kagome!" Sango added, "They have martial arts and combat, too!"

"Sango, no way in HELL am I leaving in this!" Kagome shouted defiantly, and she tried to pull down the short, leg-revealing uniform the school demanded students to wear for Gym. The 'offending' outfit consisted of small, short deep green shorts, a small, white, airy top with a green (A/n: um... you know the thing she wears on her uniform… I'll call it a handkerchief) handkerchief tied around her neck, and a stormy gray hoodie, currently tied around her waist. Her raven hair streaked with hues of reds, blues, and silvers, was tied up into a high ponytail, using a silky forest green cloth ribbon (you know, kinda like the thing kikyo wears in the anime, only a tiny bit bigger. And more kagome-ish). 

Sesshomaru's silver eyebrow twitched. Sighing, he grabbed Kagome's wrist, and he began dragging her towards the navy blue door leading to the gymnasium. Her spiky black shoes were leaving scuff marks on the wooden floor, he noticed, and frowning, he remembered the idiotic teachers saying, "I'm gonna kill you If you wreck these floors!" or something. 'Whatever,' he thought, and he swung the angry, girl ranting obscenities, over his strong shoulder.

"You bastard! My shorts are too short! Put me down, Fluffy!" she screeched into his pointed ear, earning a glare from him that said, 'shut up or die'. He peered over, and saw indeed, her forest green shorts were short, revealing most of her peachy, smooth, and creamy legs. 'Uh-oh...' his subconscious thought when he felt her go rigid.

"FLUFFY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs into his sensitive left ear. Her cerulean eyes narrowed in fury. "FEEL MY WRATH YOU FLUFFY PERVERT! I'LL KICK YER ASS!" Kagome maneuvered her legs around his neck, and she backflipped, sending him stumbling. She threw a punch at his face, which he easily dodged skillfully, his golden eyes dancing in amusement. Sliding down on one knee, she extended her long leg, and whacked him in the back of his knees, reaching a bit to access them. To her great satisfaction, he went tumbling down to the floor with a big thump. Sadly, an arrogant taiyoukai, always an arrogant taiyoukai.

He lunged forward, using his demonic speed to an advantage, putting her in a headlock. "You surrender, do you not?" he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. "You should know me better. I wasn't gonna do this, but it's your own fault. GET OFF ME!" she did the deadly kick where the sun don't shine, and Sesshomaru doubled over, his emotionless eyes wide and burning. After a few moments of roaring silence she asked, "Ready yet?" Her shook his head, and began ranting inwardly about the many deaths he would bring upon her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do it so hard. But you did deserve it!" she said truthfully, earning a glare from her childhood friend. "This… Sessho… maru… did… not!" he meant to sound confident, but his smooth voice came out squeaky and high-pitched, earning bouts of laughter and hoots from Miroku and Kouga.

"Ow!" Their melodic voices cried out in harmony as Kagome rapped her knuckles harldy on their heads. "What was that for!" yelled an indignant Kouga, who was trying to gather his injured ego. "You know well enough, jackass!" Kagome huffed angrily as she yanked Kouga along toward the gymnasium. "What a complete personality change," Miroku the pervert remarked dryly, patting the forming bruise on his head. "You wanna have kids ever again, pervert? Then shut up!" Sango stated, dangerously calm. The addressed being gulped and hastily removed his cursed hand from Sango's ass.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and at last the strange group came to the vast gym. The pine wood floors gleamed and shined, boldly proclaiming 'I just got waxed!' The cream colored walls seemed miles apart, and the pale green ceiling seemed as high as the mysterious sky itself. Kagome felt her lips being tugged at by an invisible force, her famous lopsided grin spreading all over her face. 'God that smirk1 It's sexy! Gaaaah! Look away! Must.. look.. away!' Kouga forced his icy blue orbs to lock onto the high ceiling as if it was his lifeline.

"Alright, Alright!" yelled a hoarse voice. "You people come here. All students get the hell over here, NOW!" All the students in the mammoth gym sprinted over to the ranting green-eyed teacher, then crowded in to hear the directions. "We'll be doing basketball, football, martial arts, hand-to-hand combat, weapons, and sparring, okies?" The crowd bobbed their heads to show their agreement. "Well then.. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET MOVING YOU BUMS!" She crossed her arms over her chest, and she frowned at the remaining students, who quickly dispersed to a favored activity. (A/N: that teacher's PMS-ing for sure!)

Tugging at Kouga's earth-colored jersey, Kagome asked, "So, whatcha guys wanna do?" "How about basketball?" Sesshomaru suggested arrogantly. "This Sesshomaru shall kick ass!" (A/N: It sounds weird when he says it…) Kagome's stormy gray eyes narrowed at the unspoken challenge as she pasted on her 'I'm gonna kick yer ass' grin. "You can try, but I'll kick yer ass!" she said defiantly. "Kagome, I don't think you should…" Kouga began, but was silenced by a glare from Kagome. Gulping, he continued, "He's really athletic. You won't be able to keep up…" "Kouga," she said sweetly. "Uhh… ya?" "Shut the hell up!" her cerulean eyes narrowed in fury and her tone became angry. "Where were we Sesshomaru? Oh yes, Sango, if you will, a basketball?" Sango jogged over to the rack and snagged a bouncy, bright orange ball. "Here, Kag!" she did a chest pass.

"You're gonna pay. After this you'll never look up this one's shorts again," she whispered into his pointed ear, "It's you and me. One on one." Extending her tan arm, she snatched the basketball smoothly and began dribbling back and forth between her hands.

'She thinks she can beat me! And all she can do is dribble!' He lunged at the ball, using demonic speed as an advantage. 'Knew you'd take the bait, Fluffy!' Kagome smirked. "Using speed, ne? Fine. I'll even use an eighth of my speed. It's your loss!" She moved so fast down the court all you could see was a fast moving blur. And suddenly, the court went silent as an audible whoosh of the net was heard and the basketball slammed into the floor, leaving Kagome perched upon the backboard.

'How the hell?' Kouga's mind was reeling, and he blinked in confusion. 'She just on-upped Sesshomaru. One of the most athletic and fast demons I know, with an eighth of her speed! Kami!' Inu Yasha fainted. (A/N: couldn't resist! I needed a sissy! He usually isn't, so it makes it fuunnier!) "Wow! That was SO COOL!" yelled a young red haired boy. His emerald green eyes twinkled with admiration. "Go Kagome! One-up him!" Sango cheered wildly with Miroku at her side, for once not groping women.

"Here Sesshy," she shoved the ball roughly into his muscular chest. His amber eyes narrowed a tiny bit and he pivoted with his demonic speed, and traveled in a zig-zag pattern, covering ground at an enormous rate. Suddenly when he was in range, he flung himself at the net. The crowd gasped in shock at this gravity-defying feat. (A/n: floating people, like in the anime!) Upon reaching the net he was greeted with an unpleasant feeling.

"Tsk, tsk!" Kagome chided, and she removed her black, spiky shoe from his face after grabbing the ball as Sesshomaru growled indignantly. "Oh, did I muss your hair? Check out the view of my ass while you can, you'll be seeing it all game!" She lazily shot the basketball from on top of the backboard, only to hear a satisfying swoosh a moment later. "That was nice. But the look on your face was better!" she whispered into his ear before blurring down the court, her ponytail swinging wildly.

Scooping up the basketball, she took off, dribling with such speed the ball seemed invisible to the human eye. "Ha!" she declared as she won the faceoff and with that she vanished out off thin air, only to reappear hovering by the net. "Bad ass!" she said as the dunked the ball through the net.

Sesshomaru growled and blurred over, snatching the basketball and he took off toward the other side. "You haven't given up yet? That's what I like about you.." Kagome appeared by his side, and moved closer and closer to him. He snarled angrily and tried evading her, but to no avail. 'Finally1' his brain screeched as the net appeared before him. "This Sesshomaru kicks ass!" he dunked the ball through the net. (A/n: I couldn't let her totally whoop his ass! It's more interesting this way…) Kagome just smiled evily, and a few seconds later, a swoosh was heard from the other side of the court. "Nice, ne? You Fluffy Pervert, die!" she rushed at him, her feet a blur, snatching his newly-aqquired basketball from his clawed hands, before making a sharp turn and kicking some dust in his face. 'On the home stretch!' she thought just as she saw the taiyoukai putting on some strain to catch up with her. 'Nice,' she thought, and she kicked up the speed a little (maybe a sixteenth for you sticklers), going into a whirling blue tornado, she did a 360 slam dunk, leaving a basketball sized crater in the gym floor.

"YOU BETTER PAY FOR THAT!" hollered the teacher. Kagome raised a brow, and revealed her fangs. "Excuse me?" The teacher's eyes widened at the sharp canines, but she still muttered, "You better fix it…" Rolling her eyes, Kagome concentrated on the dent, and with a loud pop it was fixed. "Happy?" The teacher nodded and went back to reading her paper.

Hopping down from the backboard, Kagome strode over to hyperventilating Sesshomaru and handed him the ball. 'Strange. His left eye keeps twitching. It's not natural..' thought Kagome. Suddenly his claws went bizzerk and… **POP!** No more basketball. Poor thing.

"FLUFFY! NOW I CAN'T WHOOP YOUR ASS SO BAD THAT COME CRYING TO ME! You bastard!" Kagome ranted on and on. **(a/n: beware! A major monument is comin'. You can thank or hate dani draper for requesting it! Dani- Sorry if it's not what you had in mind, but I'm working on it…)**

Suddenly, something warm pressed against her lips, and her dazzling eyes went wide with surprise. Unknown to her, her eyes slid closed as she gave into paradise. Pulling away, Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Finally I got you to shut up!" Kagome gasped before pummeling him with punches and kicks. "YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU STOLE! GIVE.. IT… BACK!" "You're 800 something and that was your first kiss?" he asked rudely in a ha-ha tone. Blushing crimson, Kagome answered, "No…" "It was," he said smugly. 'Damn, that went longer than I wanted it to. I… This Sesshomaru couldn't pull away!' his thoughts were everywhere, and his heart was racing. 'What is this demoness doing to this Sesshomaru!'

A shrill whistle blew, signifying it was time to switch up the activities. "How about hand-to-hand combat, seeing as you two are already at it, ne?" Sango said, and she dragged the two of them over to the squishy blue mats.

"You're goin' down," Kagome announced. "No, this Sesshomaru shall kick your ass!" he said in a know it all tone. They narrowed their contrasting eyes and began the fight.

A/N: Sorry, I needed to cut it off, its 8 pages. Heh! From now on, the bottom a/n is probably gonna be a hectic place.

Here's the rules:

Inu yasha can only tell the truth. He drank a truth potion. 

Anytime Kouga says I love you, Kagome, or something or other, Inu yasha gets his face in the dirt (kinda like sit!)

Bankotsu's symbol-thing changes to the color of his mood. (laughs evily)

Kagome turns into a demoness on 3/4 moons… (this can't be good)

Jaken is let loose on fluffy from time to time.

There's this crazy old woman who twists everything they say, creating many fights and confusion.

Miroku can grope and the ladies can't hit him.

I'm still thinking of rules, but feel free to suggest any- I'm putting down here maybe next time, if people review!

Please review!

-darkenedmoonlightflame

'Kotsu: what about us?

Me: sorry!

-darkenedmoonlightflame and company (Sesshomaru and Bankotsu)

See ya next time!


	6. Author Note: Vacation Not Update sorry!

**I took forever to update, and this is just review responses. Not even all of the many1 Thanxs so much1SO SORRY! BUT, I'M GOING ON VACATION, AND WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR AT LEAST A WEEK! (Saturday of next week)**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'D BRING THE COMPUTER IF I COULD. But, I can't. (Bawls)**

**But you can check out my other stories (both Bankotsu/Kagome, it's a great pair! If Ban wasn't an evil zombie! But don't tell 'Kotsu that!): **

**Grip! **

**Paths of Moon and Flame- Shinku Eitai**

**(I personally like these stories, but i'm not forcing you to read em. But if you're really bored, please give them a shot. The secong one is violent, but the plot is SO COOL!) **

**I'll repost this chapter later, with the story actually on, K? **

**LIKE I SAID, SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! But please feel free to check out my other stories! Review!**

Sesshomaru: You think that's bad? You should see the stress ball… Poor thing….

A/n: 'sup! I'm updating, because since my last chappie was so cheap. Please continue to vote! About the last chapter… See, fluffy! I told you that you would pay! I always remember! He needed to be taught a lesson. And by the way, it's still gym.

browneyedgoddess: before I say anything, thanks for continually reviewing! Ok, one vote for kag/koug, and the s/k/k triangle. Oooohhh… you have an evil laugh (in a sense) too!

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

'Kotsu: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fluffy: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jaken: (in a squeaky voice) muahahahahahahahaha!

Me: you just ruined it…. It sounded like an evil pink bunny slipper choking on a hairball… (everyone nods)

PUNK-CSI-GIRL: THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN! - one vote for kag/sess. Okies! And I'm updating now aren't I?

'Kotsu: you are! You are! You are! You are! (echoes)

Fluffy: -.-' enough with the echo effect you girl stealer! (you stole my darkenedmoonlightflame! cries) stop sucking up already! (hits 'kotsu with mini tokijin (sp?)

Me: I guess coffee isn't good for demons and uh… Bankotsu's? Oh well! Let's get sugar high 'kotsu! I wanna bounce off the walls! (brings out the motherload of candy)

'Kotsu: CANDY,CANDY, CANDY! (gets really sugar high and hyper) (bounces off walls)

Fluffy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

dgopher: (cough more fluffy ass kicked cough) What? (smiles innocently with bankotsu)

Vampirezdarkgurl: Hey, thanks for reviewing and reading my story again and again! And for voting! (kk, put 'kotsu in('kotsu smiles), no inu in triangle, no feudal era! Thanks again! ('kotsu nods happily) Right fluffy?

Fluffy: no… (me flick peanuts and bankotsu swings weapon-thing over head) YES! Ya, what they said!

Kassandra: Depending on popular vote, inu could get beat up, or added to the triangle. It was funny? Ok.

Fluffy: oh it was so funny! Not! (I cry)

Bankotsu: how dare you! Face the consequences! (repeatedly wacks fluffy with oversized sword thingie) (pats my back) its ok, the evil fluffy is K.O!

Silvershadow090: sess/kag? Ok! You'll find it in the polls section! (does ha ha I'm funny dance with bankotsu on fluffy's head)

Fluffy: Ahhh! My neck! Where's the aspirin people?


	7. Prelude to the Game

**Okee-dokee! I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN WHAT? A YEAR? ANYWAYS, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! **

**YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS) DESERVE A 20 PAGE CHAPTER… BUT I HOPE THIS'LL BE OK.**

**But you can check out my other stories (both Bankotsu/Kagome): **

**Grip! **

**Paths of Moon and Flame- Shinku Eitai**

**I'll repost this chapter later, with the story actually on, K? **

**LIKE I SAID, SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**Polls: s/k: winning. Vote number unknown. Too lazy to count.**

**K/k: hurry up and vote. About one or two behind. Wait, scratch that. tied with s/k.**

**Inu in triangle? (1 y. a few n. still up.)**

**Feudal era? Bunch of nos. no yeses. (laughs head off)**

**Bankotsu in fic? Many yeses. So it's a yes. (dances with kotsu of fluffy's head) This poll will not be here next time.**

**A new poll:**

**Do a Bankotsu/Kagome pairing?**

**Do a triangle with b/k/k?**

**Do a triangle with b/k/s?**

Sesshomaru: You think that's bad? You should see the stress ball… Poor thing….

A/n: 'sup! I'm updating, because since my last chappie was so cheap. Please continue to vote! About the last chapter… See, fluffy! I told you that you would pay! I always remember! He needed to be taught a lesson. And by the way, it's still gym.

Sesshy'zgurl: yep. Not once but TWICE! Heh. More comin too.

browneyedgoddess: before I say anything, thanks for continually reviewing! Ok, one vote for kag/koug, and the s/k/k triangle. Oooohhh… you have an evil laugh (in a sense) too!

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

'Kotsu: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fluffy: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jaken: (in a squeaky voice) muahahahahahahahaha!

Me: you just ruined it…. It sounded like an evil pink bunny slipper choking on a hairball… (everyone nods)

PUNK-CSI-GIRL: THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN! - one vote for kag/sess. Okies! And I'm updating now aren't I?

'Kotsu: you are! You are! You are! You are! (echoes)

Fluffy: -.-' enough with the echo effect you girl stealer! (you stole my darkenedmoonlightflame! cries) stop sucking up already! (hits 'kotsu with mini tokijin (sp?)

Me: I guess coffee isn't good for demons and uh… Bankotsu's? Oh well! Let's get sugar high 'kotsu! I wanna bounce off the walls! (brings out the motherload of candy)

'Kotsu: CANDY,CANDY, CANDY! (gets really sugar high and hyper) (bounces off walls)

Fluffy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

dgopher: (cough more fluffy ass kicked cough) What? (smiles innocently with bankotsu)

Vampirezdarkgurl: Hey, thanks for reviewing and reading my story again and again! And for voting! (kk, put 'kotsu in('kotsu smiles), no inu in triangle, no feudal era! Thanks again! ('kotsu nods happily) Right fluffy?

Fluffy: no… (me flick peanuts and bankotsu swings weapon-thing over head) YES! Ya, what they said!

Kassandra: Depending on popular vote, inu could get beat up, or added to the triangle. It was funny? Ok.

Fluffy: oh it was so funny! Not! (I cry)

Bankotsu: how dare you! Face the consequences! (repeatedly wacks fluffy with oversized sword thingie) (pats my back) its ok, the evil fluffy is K.O!

Silvershadow090: sess/kag? Ok! You'll find it in the polls section! (does ha ha I'm funny dance with bankotsu on fluffy's head)

Fluffy: Ahhh! My neck! Where's the aspirin people?

Disclaimer. No own yasha. If I did, would I be writing this, or grip, or paths of moon and flame: shinku eitai? Probably. Plus, kikyo would go to rest once and for all! hiten would come back. Naraku would (fully) turn into a baboon… (rants on and on)

**Kagome vs. Shikon High**

**Chapter 6**

**The Lies Behind the Eyes; Kagome's Past**

Kagome shifted over into her usual fighting stance, sapphire eyes twinkling in the enjoyment of Sesshomaru's embarrassment. Narrowing her eyes, she steeled her face, wiping out any emotions, leaving him clueless of when she was to attack, and when she would wait. Basically leaving him with absolutely nothing to work with. But Sesshy was always one to build off of nothing, and build away he did.

Smirking a cold smile, he lunged swiping at her one-handedly, the other hand forming his special attack, index and middle fingers meeting and letting loose a poisonous green whip. Frowning, Kagome did a small handspring before retorting, "Not playing fair, are we, then? Have it your way."

She cracked her knuckles, allowing her claws to appear. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" (yep. I stole inu's attack! (laughs head off)) Massive blades of yellow lightning flew at the taiyoukai, ripping out the floor of the gym.

Once again the gym teacher turned and glared a sour frown in her direction. "I said I'm paying for MY damage. Fluffy's payin' for his. Filthy rich bastard." She snatched a sharp, thin kendo katana, swinging it rapidly at the pervert, who rapidly dodged as she hollered at the teacher.

"Yes. This Sesshomaru is a bastard. A filthy RICH one. That's all, deal?" He extended his arm towards her, snaking his claws around the weapon before wrenching it out of her grasp.

"Deal." Kagome smacked his tan cheek with a volleyball, before spiking it over onto Inuyasha, who was being a pervert, looking up her shorts. An Inuyasha shaped crater was born. Turning back to her mock opponent, she did a roundhouse kick.

Ducking, Sesshomaru grabbed her leg, swinging her offbalance. (boos. Dirty trick) Kagome grinned that lopsided grin, and she flipped her free foot up, bringing it under his chin, a painful crack heard clearly. "Whoospie daisie!" She grabbed his neck, smacking him over her head and into a nearby wall. "My, my. You shouldn't put your neck by my little ol' hands. You could get hurt!" She grinned like the devil.

Dusting his grey sweatpants off, Sesshomaru stood, glaring at the crowd. He blurred over, holding her in a vice-like grip on her arm. Wincing, Kagome looked down and noticed the wounds from Kouga, oh-so-conveniantly located there, had opened again and were bleeding. She turned away, the smell of her blood thick in the air, nauseating her and reminding her of times before…

"Yo Kagome!" Kouga's face came into focus, along with the rest of the gym class. Embarrassed, Kagome launched up, glaring full force at the nearest target, Inuyasha, before going into attack mode.

"What! Match is off, Fluffy. We'll finish it later. Shut up already, people!" She began doing alternate punches and roundhouse kicks with her tanned legs on Inuyasha, until she decided it was enough. "Come on Sango! Let's do a game of football with Miroku and what's left of Inuyasha!" She jogged over to the football basket, grabbing a leathery ball.

"Mind if I play?" Kouga asked cautiously, not wanting to be the next 'Inuyasha' of the day.

"Yea." She flashed him a smile that turned him into a puddle of goo. "You can be with me and Sango. Hmm… Sesshy! Go play with Inu and Miroku!" She pointed and shoved her friend at the two boys.

"No way will this Sesshomaru be degraded in this way!" he barked.

"Fine. Your team gets the jerseys too then." He paled, and scurried over before she made things any worse. (gym jerseys are horrible! All smelly and such. Blech!)

"What's the game plan?" Sango questioned her teammates, curious.

"How about this," Kouga began, "Kagome fakes going for it, 'tosses' it to Sango. I grab the ball while everyone chases after Sango. Tada!"

Raising a brow, Kagome thought hard. "No. Switch roles with me. They'll expect YOU to have it, cause you know the most about football. I'll take Sango's part, so I can keep them chasing me. Fluffy's going to do that. You fake it to me. Sango!"

"Yea?"

"You are going to have the ball, cause you know the least, and it's what they won't expect. Everyone know what to do?" Kagome's cerulean orbs flickered over the two nodding faces.

"Kagome, are you sure I know the most about football?"

"Put a sock in it, Kouga!" Reaching out, she bopped the ookami on the head.

Suddenly, a small, short kid with bright red hair and emerald green eyes bounded up. "Can I please keep the score?" Kouga nodded automatically, before looking at his team, who nodded as well. The little boy cheered, and lugged out a blackboard on wheels, scrubbing off any extra chalk. "The name's Shippou, by the way! Nice to meet you guys!"

Cocking her head, Kagome muttered under her breath, "Just get to the board, kid…"

"Wah! I heard that!" The miniscule little boy began to sob and wail, drawing the glare of the teacher.

"Keep that racket up and your expelled!" The teacher yelled, before turning away to watch the volleyball game.

"Okay, okay!" Kagome picked him up, gave him a quick hug, and put him down. Then she saw the tail. "How cute!" She exclaimed, giving the flustered youth another squeeze. "Now go on up to the scoreboard, Shippou." Turning to her teammates, she prepared to cross the sidewalk separating them.

"Yo, out of the way! Look out, lady!"

"Well then-Hey!" Kagome was plowed into, and she tripped and fell on her butt. Her slim eyebrow began twitching. A young man had been skating by on a skateboard, when he ran her over, then proceeded to fall flat on her. "You're heavy." She stated wryly, then seeing it wasn't fat, but muscle that increased his mass. 'Weird, but muscular.'

"Kami!" He yelped seeing his face plastered where it shouldn't have. "Listen lady, I wasn't trying to be a hentai, I… you know, spaced out…" He quickly snapped his head off her chest and leapt up, preparing to be smacked.

"Chill, it's not your fault."

"Thank Kami!" He breathed out in a relieved voice. "Thought you were that crazy lady that always clobbers me with her purse. She really does put bricks in it, I swear!" He was babbling now, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Listen, eh…" He paused, stopping a moment to look at her, cut off in mid-sentence. "Wow." He did a triple take mentally, but Kagome saw he was impressed. "You make those horrid gym clothes look fancy, miss."

"Whatever." Kagome said, turning away and appearing to be annoyed. The boy wasn't fooled.

"Hey, you're blushing."

"Am NOT!" She hissed.

"Are too. There's no reason, I'm just saying you're really beautiful." She blushed red and started cracking her knuckles one by one. "What's your name, miss?"

"Kagome."

"Hey, Kagome," He paused, "Nice name, by the way."

"Thanks, but you're still getting beat up."

Sighing, he moved in, giving her a look at him. He had silky ebony hair, plaited neatly into a long braid, pointed bang framing a blue-purple cross at the center of his forehead. His blue-green eyes sparkled with mischief as he sized her up. His gray hoodie and black sweatpants swished with a sudden breeze.

"Tell ya what."

"What?"

"Kagome, is there anything I can do to pay you back for my mistaken… hentai-ness?" His voice sounded sincere.

"I'll just beat you up and call it even…"

"Bankotsu." He supplied, smirking.

"Yea, Bankotsu. Nice name." She mocked deliberately, smirking her sexy smirk.

"Well then, Kagome. I'll make you a deal."

"Keep talking." She looked utterly bored and uninterested.

"I'll play you in a game of your choosing, and if you win… You can beat me up. In front of your friends if you want."

Looking a bit more interested, she luxuriously stretched and looked him in his deep blue-green eyes. "And if I lose?"

"You go out with me."

She nearly fell over. "GO OUT WITH YOU!" Kouga and Sango cast curious looks in her direction, hearing the outburst.

"Yep. You heard me." He smiled brightly.

"Fine. I'll REALLY enjoy beating you up now. The game's called football."

"Deal." He said in his melodic voice.

She wheeled, flustered and furious at being told she was beautiful AND asked out on a date, to her face. "He's going down. Kouga, Sango. Let's haul ass."

Bankotsu slowly shed off his hoodie to reveal a uniform just like Kagome's, slipping off his sweats as well. "Okay then. You with the swirly eyes, I'm taking your spot." He guided Inuyasha to the stands, returning to talk to Sesshomaru and Miroku. "Alright, any ideas of a plan?"

Shakes of heads answered him. "Great, amateurs. Here's the plan, then." He whispered it into the air, letting the wind carry it into the ears of his companions. "Got it? Good."

He smirked across the field, giving a lazy salute to Kagome. 'I can already see the bickering conflicts of love brewing around her. The silver-haired ones and the black-haired one. Fools. They don't even understand her full beauty OR potential. Before they know it, Kagome will be MY girl.' He smiled again, a hopeful smile. 'She already thinks I'm good looking. I saw it in her eyes. All I have to do is beat her in this one game. No problem…'

A/n: This is a short one, next time it'll be longer, I promise. I haven't updated in forever, and I'm srry that this chappie's a dud.

**Next time:**

**Will Bankotsu win himself an awesome date? Or will he get his ass kicked in public?**

**Find out! On Next Chapter of Kagome vs. Shikon High!**


	8. The Games of Love

A/N: Not a lot to say. **I'll just post the usual at the end from now on.**

**Kagome vs. Shikon High**

**Chapter 7**

**Games of Love**

"Sir, its all ready. The plane, your luggage, the setup. All we need is you. I'll be waiting in the hotel lobby when you feel ready." The figure bowed stiffly, snapping its mouth closed to prevent anymore babble from being voiced in his gravelly bass voice. "If that's all, I'll be leaving, sir."

"Yes, do ungrace me with your uninformed presence." The voice erupted from the shadows, a dark, uncanny thing out of place inside the bright and cheery hotel room in Australia. "Leave the room key on the table, Juromaru."

"Yes, sir. Call me if you need anything." The man turned sharply on his heels and strode out of the room after placing a thin card on the marble table. It was the same room any other customer would have gotten. It made no difference to him whether HIS OWN compartment was a rat-hole or a seven star mansion-resort. All that mattered to him was being free from his master's iron grasp on him, free from the terrors. He was but a shadow of his former self, fleeting and sliding slowly away at the dawn of light.

There had been a time when he had loved light, cherished life. Now he despised it, and wished above all else to end the hell he lived every waking moment in. But there were worse things then hell, he had discovered early on.

He had strained against his mental imprisonment, his bonding chains, to go outside and be normal. Punished severely and deliberately each time, he never went out again. Only in the night. He only did things the master did, and only did he venture to do something when the master allowed him.

He was a slave. A modern slave. A blood slave. Whatever you called it, associates, partners, accomplice and master, it was hell. Juromaru halted his turmoil as he came upon the elevator.

His thoughts were set afire when he was situated for the long ride back up from the deep cavernous underground rooms on the negative forty-seventh floor. Settling down comfortably on a plushy chair in the corner, he sat and pondered.

What could have possible possessed him to come crawling to this, this, spawn of the devil? To beg to be taken in?

His befuddled brain ran through the usual list.

He wasn't a bad-looking boy. He stood and walked slowly to the mirror covering one side of the enormous elevator. His whitish-gray hair had lavender streaks, and always somehow managed to sway in a non-existent breeze, creating a deathly calm, cool and relaxed look. No problem there. His eyes may have been a bit expressionless and indifferent, cold even, but he suspected that working for the master had done it. They were a cold, icy indigo-violet.

His face wasn't deformed, either. It was pale, but had a deathly grace about it, almost glowing strangely. In his mouth the only odd thing would have been the larger than usual pearly canines (fangs, said his brother).

There was nothing wrong with the way he dressed either. He was far too sophisticated and mature for sweatpants and hoodies, but he occasionally wore a pair of his favorite worn out baggy jeans. Rarely. When he wasn't at work assassinating people for the master (who said he'd been gifted with a rare talent, and that he was born to do harm), he wore casual sneakers or tennis shoes.

He frowned. Straitening the stiffened collar of his hotel boy uniform, he recalled WHY he had been forced to degrade himself and wear the horrid thing. Something about 'blending in' had drove through his head. Ah well. He dusted the blood red collar, brushing off invisible dirt before moving to the matching shirt. He had purposely left the collar unbuttoned, quickly fixing it before dropping in on the master. He nearly tore it open now, and he undid the rest of the shirt as well, revealing toned abs and a chiseled chest. Hey, what could he say? You had to be fit to assassinate for the master.

Kami it was hot in the cursed elevator. He'd have to tell the manager to fix that. Not for the good of customers, of course. But hell, if he had to ride to the negative forty-seventh floor, he'd definitely need it fixed. Panting now, he continued his mental noting, cursing the black silk pants. Who knew they could get so damn infernal?

He paused to consider his usual assassination attire. Not very modern, but it still gave him comfort that no other inanimate object could. It reminded him of his brother. Kageromaru. That bastard. He'd taken Juromaru's old haori before leaving abruptly. Smart bastard. Unlike poor Juromaru, left to spill blood and serve every beck-and-call of his notoriously evil master. His life was SO down the drain.

Maybe that's why he came here. Back then, it was Kageromaru and him, roaming the streets, the lost dogs in the underworld. They were unemployed assassins, the two of them. Heel, who cares if his brother was a bit creepy and deformed unusually. Maybe more than a bit. It wasn't NEARLY as bad as it was now, though. If he could just take back that one day, the day he joined with the master, he would. Grasp it the palm of his hand and squash it flat.

Hmm. The elevator hit the lobby floor, and the musing demon stepped out immediately, slowly buttoning his shirt once more, leaving it a third open. Immediately, some girl spotted him and started looking him over. He didn't care; flirting was punishable by the master. So he simply ignored the hinting woman and moved on toward the large glassy green marble desk.

Damn, he wondered where Kageromaru was… Perhaps paired with his infamous brother, they would break the master and he could be a free demon once more. He allowed himself to become loft in dreams, clouding his evil side as he strode toward the door and began monotonously greeting customers, hiding away his inner troubles.

o.O.o.O

Kagome let down her hair for a moment, running her fingers through it before tightly sweeping it up into a high ponytail. Securing the silky mass with a silky blood red ribbon, she took a deep breath and ran the plan of action over and over in her head until it was meaningless.

"Hey, Kagome? Are you sure you're feeling okay? That brawl with Sess looked like it took a number on ya." Kouga had come over now, peering anxiously into her eyes, before testing the temperature of her forehead. "You feel awful warm. Maybe you should sit out…"

"No way! Then that perv over there would automatically get a free date! Hell no, thank you very much!" She growled, recalling the scene of his pervertedness and outright daring. 'How dare he ask me on a date! I'll especially enjoy beating the crap out of him now.' Her sapphire blue orbs narrowed and she walked past Kouga, ignoring his suggestion completely.

Across the field, she saw Bankotsu huddling with Miroku and Sesshomaru, no doubt plotting a conspiracy. 'Amazing how utterly stupid they look. But they're definitely smarter than they look.' She followed Bankotsu's lips, watching them form the words of their game plan. 'Hah. Simple. They make it too easy.'

Reading the handsome youth's lips, she learned the plan. 'Excellent. It won't collide with ours.' Smirking a secret smirk, she grinned and turned away, heading for the Gatorade table, where her teammates were perched precariously on its edge. "Good news."

"Eh? Not ANOTHER football thing please, Kagome…" Sango frowned as she sarcastically added, "Kouga and I just LOVE football pep talks, you know. But we've already heard it, Kaggy."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Bankotsu was telling them his plan, and was foolish enough to give me a clear view of his lips. So I read the plan."

"And?" Kouga asked, not impressed.

"They completely won't come in contact with us. A triple pincer with Miroku, the fastest, in center, with the other two as bodyguards. They're using sheer force as a strength, if you get me. We'll have to pick up the pace though, because there's a chance of success in sight of them. Okay?"

"Mmm." The two replied, "Affirmative."

"Now let's put this baby into action!" Kagome flashed a dazzling smile across the field, followed by her famous 'Bring-It-On' cocky look as she shifted into position at the white line, the crimson ribbon's tattered ends flapping around her in the wandering breeze.

o.O.o.O

"What do you want, you imbecile?" A voice hissed, extra impatient to hear that his brother and 'master' hadn't even begun to arrive in the vicinity.

"Er… Sir?"

"Spit it out, I've got better things to do than listen to your stuttering."

"I've just received a tip from the spy you, err, I sent to the hotel."

"Well?" The demon became a bit more eager to listen.

"T-They… It's unlikely that they're coming."

"WHAT?" He roared, springing up from the chair.

"The spy said they haven't left the hotel, and that…"

"That what?"

"He suspects that the two aren't even staying there."

"Suspects, eh?" The voice in shadow seemed amused, and the underling let out a nervous chuckle. "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK IS SO FUNNY? ALL YOU'VE DONE IS BRING ME PREPOSITIONS!" The figure leapt at the man, flipping up a thin blade to place at the terrified man's throat. "Anything else WORTHY of our time?"

The man opened his mouth and began flapping it like a fish. "No? Well then, I won't be needing you. I'll see it myself." He smoothly got in the stance to slide the blade across the mortal's throat.

"Wait, wait, please!" The man cried. "The spy said he had seen one unusual thing as he walked in!"

"And that would be?"

"A man with purple-white hair gave him an emotionless greeting!"

"Useless." Kageromaru stated, slitting the servant's throat, feeling the warm red and sticky life liquid slide over his hand.

Then it occurred to him.

"Damn it to hell! It must have been Juro! Wha-" He wheeled sharply to ask the man what the hotel was called. He was dead. "Kuso. Guess it's manual for me. Never was any damn good at manual searches though…"

o.O.o.O

The master sighed an irritated sigh and slid effortlessly through the layers of junk and clutter as he walked slowly to the plushy sofa. Plopping down in a dignified manner, he stretched out luxuriously and settled down for some high-class sorcery. Focusing, he aimlessly twirled a evergreen leaf between his index finger and thumb, its ridges blurring consistently.

His orbs were drawn to the spinning leaf, as a fly is drawn to light. His eyes narrowed, and he shifted into a more comfortable position to ponder and scry around him.

He knew of Juromaru's disloyal thoughts and wishes, of Kageromaru's spies and plots, of the exact placement of the target. He knew everything. Or at least he considered it to be that way. But what did it matter if his servant liked or disliked him? As long as the demon was ruled by fear and did a decent job, he didn't give a damn.

The corners of his narrow mouth upturned as pictures began appearing in the leaf's spinning whirlwind, and they began focusing. There! The leaf had found the target and focused. Smirking, he stared at the image, burning it into his mind's eye.

A girl. Nothing much to the passerby. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Enticing. Wild. It made no difference to him.

But she was his rival, his bane. She had made a fool of him, shunned him, mocked him. She had defeated him in battle.

She hated him.

She wanted him dead, whether she followed or not.

She was willing to go all the way and farther.

He hated her.

He wanted her dead.

He wanted to be the one to do it.

o.O.o.O

What's done is done, as they say.

Shippou had blown the shrill whistle, and Bankotsu came to stand face to face with her, their foreheads touching. They had tossed coins. He had won, and then gone on to say Lady Luck was on his side.

The whistle sounded off again, and Bankotsu took off, after smirking at her, challenging her to stop him. How she wanted to. To stop him dead in his tracks, to chase him down. She wanted to. But she couldn't.

She had to intercept him, however. She smirked. She could afford to give him a few 'accidental' bruises. Sidling up to him, she was only going a fractional speed, and suddenly a fancy struck her. "Hey Bankotsu?"

"Eh?" Was his short reply.

"Why'd you wanna go out with me anyway? Twenty second answer. Nineteen. Eighteen…" She was playing a dangerous game now, as they came upon midfield. "One. Time's up." She skipped all the way through, and she body slammed him.

A normal human being would have flown nearly twelve feet. He didn't budge, and continued on normally. Surprised, but not showing it, Kagome put her whole small body weight into the slam, finally knocking him over after quite a bit of effort. He toppled over, but grabbed her sleeve and pulled her down with him.

"H-Hey!" Kagome went down with an indignant shout. Now she was irked. "I'll not tolerate being squashed TWICE in the same day."

From the corner of his eye, Bankotsu saw the other members on the field slowly edging away. "Where do you think you're going!" He yelled when he saw Miroku cowering behind Sango, who was behind Kouga in turn.

"Pay attention… Bankotsu," She hissed, pissed off and ready to kick ass. "Let's move Kouga. Sango. It's our ball." Glaring a professional glare that would have sent fear clawing up Sesshomaru's spine, she sprinted over in a huff to the line.

The whistle shrieked again.

o.O.o.O

It was one of those apocalypses. The hot, dry, and brutal heat days, hammering away at the marrow of the bone, breaking the resistance head-on. The master didn't care, however. He had strode in his full looming glory into the lobby of the fancy hotel, mingling (with revulsion) among the sweating humans.

His flowing long hair was loose, swirling around his back in an unnerving way, drawing mystified gazes. He was clad in completely alien clothing, completely against the harsh law of the desert sun, clashing against the sands outside of the unusual town. Brushing off his armor, he smirked and snapped. Juromaru was there in an instant, shirt unbuttoned completely.

"Can't take the heat, eh?" The master said scornfully.

"No sir." Juromaru said in his odd tone. "Shall I commute us to the airport?"

"Do."

They got into the car, which had seemingly loaded itself and its masters' belongings, somehow cramming everything inside the small space.

"Let's move. I shall deal with the wench… Kagome… myself."

o.O.o.O

It all seemed as though she was watching from a distance.

"22. 31. 47. HIKE!" Sango yelled.

Kouga caught the ball, and immediately went into his tornado, kicking up the debris of the field into the opponents' faces. He faked it to her, then proceeded to dash wildly with the ball, secretly handing it to Sango as he took off. Sesshomaru blurred at an incredible rate, catching up in no time.

'Damn!' Kagome thought, 'He'll figure us out…' She pulled into her own tornado, whirling sand around her brother, blinding his senses temporarily.

"Dirty trick, but effective." The voice clicked in her head. "I'd have done the same. In fact, I think I will." He whipped out a halberd from thin air, having it materialize in his fingers. He swung it back one-handedly, and he released the building energies. A huge wall of sand, dirt, earth, and wind flew towards Kagome.

Surprised, she smirked. "Always loved surprises. Good to see I'm not the only one who enjoys talent." She ran straight for it, feet blurred at an impossible rate. She screeched to a stop right before it, smoothly leaping over it, landing crouched with one knee bent.

"Well, I'm impressed. Thought you were just a pretty face."

Kagome snorted. "Pretty face, eh? Hah."

"Yo!"

She wheeled, pinpointing the source of the sound.

"Hey Ban, catch! You could use it. Who's the hot girl?" A football flew over the fence at such a velocity that it was smoking and sizzling it. Bankotsu seemed unfazed, so Kagome showed no emotion about the matter, instead concentrating on Sango, who had stopped dead and was staring at the individuals making their way across the street.

"Her?" He jabbed a finger toward Kagome, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, her. I believe she's the only female next to you." A massive demon appeared, definitely NOT human. After all, he was the size of a small mountain.

"And what a beautiful girl you are, miss. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." A young man bent down and took her hand in his, placing a fiery, lingering kiss across her knuckles.

"Higurashi. Kagome. You?"

"Jakotsu. Just Jakotsu. I go to this school, just had a doctor's appointment."

"I see." She smiled and flipped him her smirk. "Catchya around… Jakotsu."

"Yea. I'd like that Kagome."

Bankotsu nearly exploded. "That's SOOOO unfair! I have to play you football in order for you to be nice, and you just made friends with Jak in under a MINUTE?"

"Maybe it's because Jak hasn't been a hentai, and has been excellently well behaved." Kagome stated, before deciding to add something. "Chill. I'm winning." She smirked, walking away.

"She's got a nice ass." Suikotsu said thoughtfully, as though it were a sutra for Bankotsu's irritation.

"I heard that, you ecchi." Kagome glared an icy glare over her shoulder, "I'll get you back for that when I'm done taking out the trash. Yo Sango, RUN! I'll take care of Sesshy. Just GO!"

"Hey." Seshomaru said emotionlessly.

"Hey. You're going down for what you did this afternoon. Ready?"

"Hell yea. Bring it on."

"Please and thank you."

"Ladies first."

"I'm not considered a lady. Too… evil."

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru retorted, "I suppose I'll come at you then."

"Good."

"Wench, your inferior attitude is most displeasing. I despise you."

"Thanks. Now just bring it already."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Gladly, I'll kick your ass."

"Dream on, baby." Kagome beckoned with her index finger. "Keep in mind, I'm superior to you in class."

"And I outnumber you in years."

"No you don't you big baby! I saved your butt!"

"You're still going down."

"Excellent."

The aggravated inu youkai did an expert roundhouse kick, and Kagome grabbed his foot, twisting it a bit and lodging it on her shoulder. "Being smart, eh?" He boldly commented.

"As usual." He formed the green light whip, smacking her on the cheek, leaving a long trail of crimson blood.

"Your impudence shall prove your downfall." Sesshomaru grinned evilly.

"I don't care, as long as Sango gets across the line. I don't have time for this. Move, you slug!"

"As you wish, Kaggy."

"Shut up and finish this." She slid into stance, seeing Bankotsu break into a run from the corner of her eye. "Kuso!" She twisted, doing a one-handed backflip. Sprinting after the fast boy, she called out, "Come back here! There's only ONE ball allowed on the field!"

"It's futile."

She turned sharply, giving Sesshomaru a good whack on the cheek as she zoomed past at full speed. Grabbing the ball gently from Sango, she sped full speed towards the touchdown line. Almost there…

Beads of concentrationistic sweat appeared on Bankotsu's forehead as he put the works into dashing across the line. "Kami please give me speed! I really need to win this…"

The whistle sounded victory.

o.O.o.O (who won? Who do ya think?)

Kageromaru had been standing for seventeen straight hours. He was tired of being shoved around like he didn't exist, tired of waiting. Actually, to a human, he didn't exist; he was invisible. Gritting his teeth, he almost exploded when a man walked by and stepped (not lightly) on his exhausted foot.

He glanced up and glared. "Hey, its Juro." He watched his brother obediently lead an odd man in ancient armor, heading toward Gate 23. Tokyo, Japan. Smiling gently, he waited until they were fifty yards away, then silently slipped into the stream behind them and glided toward the plane.

It was going to be a beautiful day.

o.O.o.O

Kagome let a breath escape her, and watched dismally as it floated out into the suddenly chilly air, freezing over. She shivered violently now that game had stopped, and she had stopped moving. "Here." Something hit her in the head, and she turned to thank the person. It was Jakotsu.

"Thanks Jak." She flipped it over her shoulders, crossing her arms inside. A thought struck her. Turning to the rejoicing and quite lucky Bankotsu, she accused, "You cheated."

"How?"

"You brought another ball on to the field."

Sighing, Bankotsu turned and looked her in the eyes. "Fighting any other style but football on the field isn't allowed either."

"Well… How are we going to do this then?"

"I know!" Jakotsu piped up excitedly, "Bankotsu still DID cross before you, so you have to date him…" He paused. "His ego is so big, however, and it'll be badly beat up when you kick his ass. Thirty hits, however. Er…" He turned to the others. "Any ideas on how to patch up his ego? Plus he DID cross the line first, so he deserves a bonus."

"The school dance is coming up." Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly.

Staring at him, Jakotsu quirked a brow. "Creepy… But continue."

"He'll have to earn his chance the same, though, for I do believe there'll be more than one competitor for Miss Kagome's hand."

"Oooookkk. So… In exchange for the consideration to go to the dance with Ban… You can beat up another Shichinintai guy. Only five hits, though."

"Perfect. I think I know EXACTLY who to chose. The claws fellow." Kagome jabbed her thumb at Suikotsu.

"Do I get the pleasure of defending myself?"

"Yea."

"Can I fight back?"

"Yea. Only five hits per customer, though."

He smirked, and crossed his arms and shifted into a stance. "Come at me."

"Ladies first, claw face."

Gritting his teeth, Suikotsu blurred over, raking his claws down in a broad and dangerous sweep, putting Kagome under a rain of steel and metal. "One." She ducked, avoiding the swipe, and rapidly punched him in the gut.

He groaned, but made no move to go down. Suddenly he was behind her, pressing his claws at her throat, having his arm around her waist to prevent movement, facing her away from him. "Two." She said, viciously slamming her shapely leg up at high speed between his legs. He gasped in agony.

Grinning, she grabbed his head and flipped him over, leaving quite an impression in the dirt. "Three. I work well in high class pressure." She answered his silent question. "Your move." She crouched, waiting for him to get up and clear the dirt from his face. When he finally did so, she smirked.

"Four." She whispered, allowing him to boldly punch at her, claws stretched. She cocked her head to the side nonchalantly, and ducked the other one, going down into the stirred up dust. She extended her leg, and knocked his feet from under him.

He used his last move uselessly by slashing a big gash up her arm. Barely wincing, Kagome stood, pulling him up with her, walking away and leaving his a good distance away. "Five." She twirled and let the navy blue light whip fly from her index and middle fingers, stopping a centimeter before his face.

He had no problem imagining that she could have easily sliced him into ribbons with the poisonous whip.

"I win."

Sighing in defeat, Suikotsu asked, "What do you want me to do for you, miss?"

Looking mildly surprised, Kagome simply answered, "Nothing."

When she walked over to the water table, she saw Jakotsu gaping at her. "What?"

"Your arm…"

"I've had much worse." She glanced down at her appendage. It was pretty bad. Crimson blood was pooling around her foot. "Here." She took off Jakotsu's jacket rapidly and tossed it to him. "I don't think I got any blood on it. I'm sorry if it did and escaped my notice, however."

She turned to Kouga. "I'll be back in a sec, so just go and keep an eye out for anything…" She leaned in and hushed her tone, "suspicious."

"K, 'Gome."

Kagome strode off the field, heading for the bathroom. She slowly slipped inside, and calmly walked to the mirror and began washing off the gash, seeing the ruby red liquid slide and swirl down the drain.

o.O.o.O

Stepping out of the restroom, Kagome softly closed the door behind her, wincing as she massaged the large, nasty gash, trailing from her upper arm down to her wrist. She would rather die than admit it, but it sure hurt like hell. 'Damn, what did that guy do to his claws? I'm wimping out now that I got a tiny scratch! Sheesh.'

Deep in thought, she didn't notice when she had cleared the building and had strode pondering into the field, smacking into a tree. 'Kami, how embarrassing!' She flushed red and hoped none of the students had seen her. Shaking her hair hard enough that her ponytail whipped her in the face, she walked out into the open, leaving the shelter of the tree.

"Ooohh. That's a nasty bugger you've got there, 'Gome." Was the first thing Jakotsu remarked on as she stepped into view. "Did you clean it up?"

"N-No…" Kagome stuttered, surprised and touched by his concern.

"It is futile. 'Tis merely a scratch." Or lack of.

"Sess, I highly doubt you have the possible capacity to even be a remarkably DECENT human being for even a fraction of a millisecond! So do us all a favor and shut your trap for a few moments!" She burst, glaring him down.

"Ouch. You hurt me so, Kagome."

"Go hide under a rock if it pains you so much, then."

A/N: I decided to cut it there… Yea. Srry I took an eternity to update that last chap. And it sucked. Srry. Oh yes, the stuff at the beginning'll be here from now on. Save you sum browsing. XZ. (weird. I just made that smiley by mistake. Oh well.) Here's the stuff, then.

**Review Responses.**

**InUyAsHaSgIrL431: **

Inuyasha: Who you callin' a wimp!

Sorry Inuyasha… But you are a wimp. At least in this story. Not in my others.

I'll consider putting Inu in the triangle if you REALLY, REALLY, REALLY need him in. I agree that it'll be awesome seeing him make a fool of himself in the process of wooing Kagome, tho. Lol, srry, but its unlikely that he'll get the gurl in this one.

(inu's ears droop)

Maybe next time. Poor inu, he's devastated. Give him some air and ramen. He'll be good in an instant.

(hands ramen to downcast inu)

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose:** Gee, you must really love sesshy/kaggy pair. I like it too, when it's a good story. Have you read the story Out of the Past? (I think that's what its called) It's a really good sess kag story, brilliantly written. (its m, tho) give it a try, who knows maybe you'll like it. Lol, it seems everyone wants to get poor bankotsu to get beat up in public.

'Kotsu: (cries) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! What've I done to you? (sobs)

Aw… Don't worry, I won't kick your ass in public.

'Kotsu: you won't?

Kagome will.

'Kotsu: (wails)

Sh, sh, shhhhh! You'll wake the rabid monkey man up. Don't worry tho, you're still my favorite bishy, even if you've got bruises.

**ANiMaAyAnGeL:** grr. Hands off the bishy. (glomps 'kotsu) Jk. Lol. Thanx, glad you like it. Whooo! A tri with sess/kag/ban. It'll be in the polls. Keep voting! (cough you can vote again cough) What?

'Kotsu: air please! I've been squashed flat!

**kouga lover( ): **Ah. Another k/k vote. Hee hee. I'll try to update sooner… Try is the key word there…

**Murasaki White Flame Fox:** Yay! Class A compliments! Thanx. Oh, A Tale From the Past is my FAVORITE story. It rocks, yes? Kittymui just updated a few days ago, too. Oh yes, and ban and sess are SOO glomp material. I'd have a bunch of ban piccies, but… alas, my printer is evil and won't print. (cough low on color ink cough). Lol, yea, poor sess glompers.

(glomps sess)

XP. Nothing like acupuncture to wake ya up. Ugh. Never again. Sess, go take that armor off or no hugs for you!

**The above reviewer:** Yea! Gome/Kotsu is my fav pair, along with kag/hiten.. etc. I'll put that one up in the polls. :). (cough revote again cough)

**Tamia ( ):** You know me far too well. He'll get his ass whooped in the next chappy. Guess who kaggy will pick for the dance? It won't come up in a few chappies tho. XZ. Glad you luv the fic.

**Kasudiu ( ):** oook. I take that as a muted flame. "Kotsu, here's another one!

'Kotsu: yay! (flames sesshy's shoe)

You really shouldn't call me names. Sesshy's shoe gets hurt. It's very moody now.

**viper( ):** excellent suggestions. (winks) if you don't mind, I might just slip a few in… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Sorry, had to get that out of my system.

**nekoyaru: **This seems to be the common suggestion/statement of the day. Poor 'kotsu, he's not taking this too well.

'Kotsu: what ever happened to the rabid fangirls? Guess they all like Inuyasha now… (sighs) 63 hours until doom's day.

**o.O.o.O**

**Wow. That was a lot of reviews. O.O. I'm happy, tho. Onward to slaving over the next chapter! I mean… typing it up for you people! Yea, typing…**

See ya next time!

**-darkenedmoonli…**

**oh yea.**

Next Time: 

**Gym actually finishes, going out with a bang. Poor 'kotsu gets his ass kicked. Its lunch time! Something disturbing (no, its not miroku!) happens, and the gang finds themselves in a perilious position… Plus, Kagome's memories unearthed! And what! The dreaded date with Bankotsu…**

**Polls:**

**S/K: one vote ahead**

**K/K: runner up. one vote behind**

**Inu in triangle: 3 y, 3 n**

**Feudal era: bunch of no's, no yeses**

**B/K: one vote… boo hoo**

**Tri with b/k/k: no votes**

**Tri with b/k/s: one vote**

**New Poll:**

**Do a Kag/Jak pairing?**

**Do a j/k/k tri?**

**Do a j/k/s tri?**

Voter included special! Do a /k? tri 

**Do a /Kagome pair**

**Do a /Sango/Miroku triangle**

**Send in suggestions, critisim, etc! I love hearing from you all!**

**Now I can say bye.**

**-darkenedmoonlightflame and company (sesshy and 'kotsu)**


	9. Authors Note: REVAMP

**Okay. I know you are all so very, very, very angry right now...**

**BUT--I've decided to work on revamping (for those of you unfamiliar with this term, it means editing dramatically and improving) Kagome vs. Shikon High. **

**I'm positive you'd prefer an update to this horrific, ghastly Author's Note, but I'm sorry. I've made up my mind. This story saps away at my muses' lovely inspiration simply because it's not up to par with my abilities. **

**This is probably going to take a little while, so get comfy! I'm SO SORRY for super loooooooooong delays in notifications!**

**Worried because you LIKE the OLD ONE? No problem, the old one will still be up on FFNET. (No worries, see?) And I'll update BOTH (when I do update) as a bonus. **

**Compensation. (Love it or what?)**

**So easy for you; just pick what you prefer.**

**Well, now that that's all squared away, and I'm ready for my flames... (deep sigh)**

**Cheers to 2006 and a new Kagome vs. Shikon High! (toasts to readers and muses) (beams)**

**Ja ne (and so very apologetic),**

**O.o.O.o darkenedmoonlightflame o.O.o.O**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and Sess, my sources of beautiful inspiration.**


End file.
